


Evil Author's Day 2016

by BlackRose16



Category: Charmed (TV), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Eureka, Final Fantasy VII, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Queer as Folk (US), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Each chapter has its own warnings, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution and teasers for EAD 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without Anything To Numb You - Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Without Anything To Numb You  
>    
>  **Summary:** All Christopher Perry had ever wanted was someone to love him, just _one_ person.  Meeting Wyatt Halliwell at Magic School was a dream come true and it was so easy to fall in love with him.   
>    
>  And then Wyatt exposed magic and took over the world.  
>    
>  Being married to the Ruler of the World and the Source of All Evil was not how Chris had pictured his life going but if one thing remained true throughout the years, it was that he belonged to Wyatt Halliwell.   
>    
>  But there is only so much damage a person can take though before they shatter.  And his breaking point will wreck absolute devastation and have consequences that will affect past, present and future.  
>    
>  **Series** : Part 1 of I Was A Fool For Love  
>  **Pairings/ Characters:** Wyatt Halliwell/Chris Perry  
>  This Wyatt is _not_ a good witch.  This is the Wyatt from the original timeline so please note that he will be evil.   
>  **Author’s Notes:**  The title for this story came from Numb by Sia. 

  
"Do you think that he might be in our class?"  
  
"He's older than us and the son of a Charmed One.  Of Course he's not going to be in class with us," the girl scoffed.  
  
"It was just a question."  
  
Chris sighed.  Hearing the two girls gossiping behind him reminded him that Magic School would be gaining a new student.  The Twice Blessed, son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.  Not that it made all that much of a difference to him.  It would merely be another person to have avoid him.  He didn't want to stick around and watch everyone clamour to make friends with Halliwell so instead he went outside to sit under his favourite tree and work on his homework early.   
  
Chris was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear anyone approaching.   
  
"Hi."  
  
Startled, Chris looked up at the boy towering over him.  "Hi," he shyly replied.  The boy was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
The brunette boy was confused by the question.  "... Sure."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Chris spoke again.  "Why are you sitting with me?"  
  
The blond frowned.  "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Nobody wants to sit with me.  Everybody stays away from me," Chris explained matter of factly.  
  
"You'll be my friend then," the blond declared, his tone suggesting that resistance was futile.   
  
Chris ducked his head in embarrassment.  Nobody had ever wanted to be around him before.  His parents had shipped him off to magic school as soon as it had been possible and all the other kids avoided him.   
  
"My name is Chris," he offered hesitantly.   
  
"I'm Wyatt."  
  
Chris froze.  _Why would Wyatt Halliwell want to be friend with him?_ He didn't realise that he had asked out loud until Wyatt answered him.   
  
"Because all the others want to be my friend to help themselves since I'm the Twice Blessed or because of my parents.  You don't."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"You're sitting out here instead of waiting to pounce on me inside."  Wyatt bumped shoulders with Chris.  "What are you doing anyway?"  
  
Chris blushed. "Homework."  
  
"Could I help?" Wyatt asked eager to help his new friend.  It was a good way to prove to Chris that he was capable of take care of him.   
  
Hesitantly, Chris shifted his book to rest on their knees between them.  "If you don't mind," he replied biting his lip.  
  
And that was it.  
  
From that moment on the pair were inseparable.  With Wyatt's help and attention, Chris improved rapidly and after two months he was transferred into the same advanced class as Wyatt.   
  
After Wyatt dealt with a group of Chris's regular bullies nobody bothered him again.  He didn't know what Wyatt had done but was glad to be left alone.  Chris loved his best friend.  Wyatt had been his first friend, helped him with his magic and even made him feel like he was part of a family.   
  
Piper could still remember the day that he son had come home to talk to her about Chris.  
  
"Mom, could Chris stay with us this weekend?" Wyatt asked as Piper put the next batch of cookies in the oven.   
  
"Sure Sweetheart but won't his parents mind?"  
  
The blond thirteen year old snorted.  "His parents don't care about him."   
  
Piper was startled.  "Wyatt, I'm sure that's not true."  
  
"Yeah it is.  His mom and dad sent him to stay at Magic School from when he was two.  He only goes home in the Summer for a month because school closes for the holidays.  He even spends Christmas alone at Magic School."  Wyatt looked horrified by the prospect.  Piper frowned at hearing such a thing.   
  
"How old is Chris?"  
  
"He's going to be twelve this Saturday.  I thought it might be nice for him to spend it here with me than at school by himself."  
  
Piper's heart ached for the younger boy.  She had wanted more children but then her marriage to Leo became so strained that it hadn't been a possibility.  "I'll speak to the school and your aunts.  See if we can't throw him a proper birthday party."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
Planning the surprise party was fun.  Wyatt had already invited Chris home with him for the weekend.  The younger boy hadn't even looked upset that his best friend appeared to have forgotten his birthday.  He'd just been so grateful and happy to spend his weekend away from Magic School.  It made Wyatt mad.  His Chris should not be thinking so little of himself.   
  
When Friday came, Chris could barely contain his excitement.  Wyatt walked him to his dorm room to collect his bag.  The blond though was not impressed with how little Chris had in terms of belongings.  That would have to change.   
  
"Ready?" Wyatt asked holding out his hand.   
  
Chris reached out and held the blond's hand, taking deep breath.  "Ready."  
  
Without another word, Wyatt orbed the both of them into his living room.   
  
"Mom, we're here," he shouted dragging Chris by the hand towards the kitchen.  Piper met the boys halfway in front of the staircase.   
  
"Mom, this is Chris.  Chris, this is my mom."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Halliwell.  Thanking for having me."  
  
Piper smiled at the boy clutching her son's hand.  "It's nice to meet you too, Chris.  And you can call me Piper."  
  
Chris shook his head.  "I couldn't do that."  
  
"Aunt Piper then," the witch offered the compromise.  "Wyatt why don't you take Chris's things up to your room."  
  
"Sure Mom."   
  
The blond led Chris up the stairs, never once having let go since taking his hand in the dorm at Magic School.  Chris was in awe of the bit of the Manor that he was able to see as Wyatt dragged him along.  
  
"This is my room... and this shelf is for you to leave some of your stuff here for when you stay over."  
  
Chris was so overwhelmed by the way Wyatt seemed to constantly want him around.  He turned and threw his arms around the blond in a crushing hug.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered as the older boy returned the hug.  
  
Dinner was the most delicious meal Chris had ever had and with Wyatt beside him, he forgot to be nervous all the time.  
  
Aunt Piper had made him up a mattress in Wyatt's room to sleep.  Chris managed to spend half an hour tossing and turning before quietly getting up and tip toeing to Wyatt's bed.   
  
Chris bit his lip in indecision but Wyatt's voice made the choice for him.   
"What's it?"  
  
"Could I... I... maybe sleep by you... please?" Chris asked feeling stupid for being weak.   
  
The blond didn't verbally answer.  Instead the older boy reached out, grabbed Chris and pulled him into the bed.  He took a moment to arrange them to his liking with Chris lying on his side, back to Wyatt's chest with the blond wrapping his arms around his friend.   
  
"Go to sleep," he whispered once he was satisfied.   
  
Within minutes both boys were fast asleep.   
  
Chris woke the next morning to Piper and Wyatt singing _Happy Birthday_ to him.  Pancakes with chocolate syrup - his favourite - were for breakfast followed by watching the first Lord of the Rings movie which Chris had never seen before.  For lunch, they had steak rolls and then watched the second movie.   
  
Chris was in utter bliss.  The day had by far been better than any other he had ever had.   
  
Piper watched Chris soak up the attention from Wyatt and hsi awe at teh small effort they were making for his birthday and her heart went out ot him.   
  
By four o'clock her sisters, their husbands and children all started arriving.   
  
"Won't I be in the way of your family dinner?" Chris asked Wyatt softly.  The blond put an arm around his shoulders and whispered back, "They're all here to celebrate your birthday."


	2. To Love A Hero - Final Fantasy VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: To Love A Hero
> 
> Summary: Cloud Strife has been a little in love with General Sephiroth of SOLDIER since he'd come across an article written about him on the front page of the paper. Since then he'd dreamed of joining Shinra and getting the chance to impress the silver haired man. Of course, life just hated him.
> 
> He was failing all his classes and would be lucky to survive the exams never mind actually make it into SOLDIER.
> 
> It all changes when Second Class Zack Fair takes Cloud under his wing. Now he just has to pass his classes, make it into SOLDIER and somehow get the attention of the General - who didn't know he existed. Piece of cake, right?
> 
> Series: Part 1 of Loving You Is Like Wishing For Rain When Standing In The Desert  
> Pairings/ Characters: Cloud Strife/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Angeal/Genesis  
> Warnings: Mature Sexual Situations, Language, Age Difference, Bullying, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Sexual Violence  
> Word Count: 6 143

“… and I want you to meet her. Spike? Hello? Gaia to Cloud, do you read me?” Zach’s near shout finally penetrated the young blonde’s thoughts.  
  
“Sorry Zach. I’m just stressing,” he apologise softly.  
  
Dark blue eyes immediately softened in understanding. “Don’t worry so much. You’ve had my awesome self training you. You’re sure to pass. You’ve improved a hell of a lot since the last exams.”  
  
Cloud appreciated the fact that his friend refrained from saying that not too long ago he had been failing. It was still a particular sore spot for the young teen especially in light of the amount of bullying that he had to face on a daily basis.  
  
Zach stared at his dejected friend for a few moments before a truly wicked smirk that fairly shouted Warning. Danger Ahead. Run for the hills while you still can. Having been friends with the SOLDIER first class for the past six months now, Cloud recognised the warning signs and gulped in fear for what was about to come out of the older man’s mouth. “Would a little incentive help you, Spiky?”  
  
Cloud frowned in confusion. “What more incentive could there be other than getting into SOLDIER?”  
  
Zach leaned across the picnic table as if to impart a secret. “Oh I don’t know… How about when you pass we celebrate and I will ensure that Sephiroth will be there?”  
  
Cloud froze. There was no other way to describe it. His mind was playing on a loop as he tried to process his friend’s words. Sephiroth… The General Sephiroth– his crush - coming to celebrate if he passed the exams.  
  
The SOLDIER laughed. “Aw Spiky if I had known that saying such a thing would get that look on your face I would have offered to introduce you to him much sooner.”  
  
The blonde blushed and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch that last bit."  
  
Cloud breathed out through his nose as he reminded himself that he couldn't kill his best and only friend. "I said that it wouldn't make a difference. There is no way that someone like General Sephiroth is going to notice a nobody like me."  
  
Zack's face lost its playful edge, becoming serious. "Cloud, there is nothing wrong with you. You are not a nobody and a person would have to consider themselves lucky to have you in their lives. I know I'm glad to have you. You're like a little brother to me."  
  
Cloud ducked his head, a blush spreading across his face at the praise from the older teen. "Zack..."  
  
"I'm serious. You're not allowed to put my best friend down anymore, ya hear me Spiky?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, not really believing Zack but unwilling to make a scene so he just nodded.  
  
Everyone may have thought that Zack was an airhead but that just meant that everyone underestimated him. He knew that Cloud was merely humouring him, that he really didn't believe that he was worth the effort but with time hopefully it would change. A little extra training would do wonders in helping to build up the little blonde's self confidence.  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
Cloud frowned at Zack in confusion. "Go where?"  
  
Zack grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "To train of course Spiky. We may as well start this evening." With that the SOLDIER all but grabbed him and dragged him down a series of corridors until they stopped outside a door marked Training Room D2. The room turned out to be empty when they entered. "Perfect. I'll make sure to reserve this room for us from now on."  
  
While Cloud was looking around the room curiously, Zack made his way over to one of the cabinets on the side, unlocked it and pulled out two wooden practice swords. He noticed the face that the blonde made upon seeing that they weren't using real swords. "Let's just practice with these first before we start trying to hack each other to pieces.  
  
Zack led him to the mats in the middle of the room. He stopped so that they were standing a few feet from each other.  
  
"Alright. Take up a ready stance and we can start," he ordered.  
  
Cautiously Cloud moved himself into position, adjusting his grip on the wooden sword.  
  
Zack looked the blonde cadet over with a critical eye. "Shift your right foot a little bit forward... yes that's better... right start."  
  
The SOLDIER moved forward slowly using a few gentle easy moves to gauge Cloud's ability. As they were moving he was calling out corrections for the cadet to make. After the first few minutes, Cloud's stomach began to ease up on the nausea and his nerves began to calm. With the calm his movements became more fluid and graceful. He was still nowhere even close to Zack's level but he was doing much better than how he did in his regular class.  
  
Zack smiled at the blonde as they continued going through the basic moves. He didn't get it. Spiky was doing just fine, he was not nearly as bad as his instructors had made him out to be. It was definitely an unusual puzzle.  
  
For the rest of the training session, Zack continued testing Cloud in all of his fighting moves and stances. He'd decided to use the first practical training session to get a handle on where the cadet's strengths and weakness were and what needed to be worked on the most. Cloud tended to stick to defensive manoeuvres and was quiet good at them. His attacks though were not nearly as good. The problem that he had noticed was that Cloud was trying to perform moves that were better suited to someone with a much larger build. He supposed it wasn't something that the instructors had bothered looking into. What did it matter if a cadet or two failed? But Cloud had so much potential, he just needed a little support.  
  
"Alright Spiky. Let's call it a night. We can pick up again tomorrow," Zack said. The pair took a step back from each other and dropped their fighting stances.  
  
Cloud bit his lower lip nervously before speaking softly, "Zack?"  
  
"Yeah buddy?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Zack's whole face softened. He couldn't imagine what Cloud's life had been like if a simple offer of help appeared to stun him so much.  
  
The SOLDIER reached out and ruffled spiky blonde hair. "No problem. You're my friend and friends help each other. Get a good night's sleep. Your body is gonna feel it for the next few days until you get used to it."  
  
Cloud nodded in acknowledgement. He detoured from the training room to take a quick shower before hurrying to his bunk. The cadet had just enough energy to fall face down on the bed and pull the duvet over his head before sleep claimed him.  
  
~XOX~  
  
Cloud woke with a start as the usual loud Shinra alarm blared through the cadet bunkers. The blonde groaned when the sudden movement resulted in his muscles painfully protesting. He was definitely feeling the extra training session with Zack on top of the standard exercise routine the cadets did every day. Gritting his teeth, Cloud slowly crawled out of his bunk bed and staggered to the showers. The warm water on his bruised body did wonders. He began to feel marginally more human after his shower and brushing his teeth but not by much.  
  
Stopping by the cafeteria, he grabbed a buttered role and an apple before taking a stroll towards his first class. Shinra history was by far the most boring class but Cloud didn't want any of his teachers to think that he was uninterested or slacking off.  
  
The blonde cadet sat in his usual spot in a corner of the room out of the way so as not to draw attention to himself. The next two hours were mind numbingly dull as they were educated on who came up with which of Shinra's policies and the varies dates to accompany them.  
  
There was a fifteen minute window before their Materia theory class started. Most cadets used it as an opportunity to stretch their legs, eat a snack or take a bathroom break. Although they were only covering theory in the class, Cloud found that he enjoyed it. The theory lessons most definitely helped him during his Practical Materia classes. The lesson topic of the day was that of Magic Materia such as Restore, Revive and Heal. Cloud learned that Restore was very important and that at least one person on the team should always have one on them. Heal was another fascinating Materia and definitely went on Cloud's personal must have list.  
  
The rest of the day followed the same pattern as Cloud attended his Weapons Theory Class, Mako Sciences Class, Firearms Training and then finally Drills.  
  
Sergeant Aplin handled all the cadets' physical training and conditioning. He also just happened to be in charge of Cloud's bunker as well as two others.  
  
The first thing that they were ordered to do upon arriving at the field was to start running their three mile jog. It was always the first thing that he started them on. Said it helped to warm them up. Cloud snorted at that thought. Physical training was hell, especially for him. He was considered the runt, the weakest link. Slowly, Zack's training would help change that but first he had to survive PT every day.  
  
"Faster ladies. My grandmother could run circles around you lot," Sergeant Aplin bellowed from the other side of the field.  
  
The cadets all groaned but made an attempt to pick up the pace. It only lasted for a short while though.  
  
As he was running, Cloud thought back to the first time that he was introduced to Sergeant Aplin.  
  
The cadets all scrambled to get out of the door and to line up in the hallway as they'd been instructed to. The bunkers on either side of them were hastily doing the same thing.  
  
A few moments later a large bulky SOLDIER marched around the corner. The nearest cadet yelled out, "Attention on deck." Upon seeing him and hearing the shout, all of the cadets snapped to attention and saluted him.  
  
Stopping in front of the gathered cadets, the SOLDIER barked out an 'at ease' before continuing briskly. "Listen up. My name is Sergeant Antonio Aplin. Ask me a legitimate question and I will give you a direct answer. Joke around and you'll find yourself running laps all night. If you're looking for a shoulder to cry on, use a pillow. Am I understood?"  
  
All of the cadets snapped to attention as they shouted in reply "Sir, yes sir."  
  
"From now on you are SOLDIER cadets. You will attend all your classes. You will do your utmost not to embarrass me or your bunkmates. Is that clear?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"These bunks will be kept in a neat and orderly fashion. There will be no girls and no sneaking of girls into these rooms. If I or someone catches you, I will personally neuter you myself. Am I understood?"  
  
A few of the cadets had twitched as if to cup themselves but they all shouted in reply. "Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Classes start in thirty minutes. Do not be late."  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
And then Sergeant Aplin had left as abruptly as he had arrived.  
  
Cloud was brought back to the present by Sergeant Aplin bellowing again. "You've got five minutes to drink some water before you go again. We gotta whip you girls into shape."  
  
The five minute water break was over far too soon in Cloud's opinion before they were once again running around and around the field. He had never done this much running before joining Shinra. A mountainous area where he was always bullied was not the best place to try running around outside of the town. By now he was completely soaked and his muscles were quivering from the exertion.  
  
When they were finally ordered to stop, many of the cadets collapsed onto the ground. Others were bent over faces red, puffing and panting. Cloud felt like falling to the ground and never getting back up but he managed to stay on his feet. Mostly. He was already looked down on. There was no need to give anybody anymore ammunition.  
  
"Back in line cadets. Drop and give me twenty," Aplin ordered. A few of the cadets could not contain the whimpers that escaped at the order. Cloud shook his head at them but bit his lip and kept silent as he dropped and began. He didn't know why anyone was still surprised. They did the same routine every second day. It may have felt like it was killing him every time but at least he knew what to expect by this point.  
  
After the push ups, there would be sit ups and then squats - something which Zack seemed to have an unusual fondness for. After that there were still a number of different exercise to complete before they would be released.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath and cleared this mind as they were ordered to do twenty sit ups just like always.  
  
~XOX~  
  
Once training was over, Cloud usually hung back on the field until all the other boys were finished showering but he couldn't keep doing that. Not if he wanted to meet Zack on time for their training.  
  
Feverately hoping that none of them would notice him, Cloud quickly stripped and ducked into the a little corner shower. He'd almost finished rinsing the soap off when he sensed someone behind him. The blonde spun around so quickly that he nearly fell on the slippery tiles. When he caught sight of who was behind him, he barely managed to keep from crying out.  
  
John Meyer and his two cronies were standing completely blocking his escape from the shower and past experience told Cloud that none of the other cadets would bother to try and interfere.  
  
"Looky who is here boys," John taunted as he took two steps closer to the blonde.  
  
Cloud backed up until he collided with cold tiles. He was well and truly trapped this time. "Wh... what do you want John?"  
  
John positively leered at him as he took another step forward. "You know what I want blondie. There's only one way that you made it as a cadet and that was on your back. I think it's only fair that you spread your legs for your bunkmates that have to put up with you." He reached out and ran a finger across Cloud's trembling lips before trailing lower across his chest. Lightning quick, John grabbed Cloud's waist and hauled him flush against him.  
  
Cloud trembled in fear. He was completely naked and John was only wearing a towel wrapped low around his hips and the towel did nothing to conceal the erection that the bully was sporting.  
  
"Let me go," Cloud pleaded.  
  
John rubbed his towel covered erection against the blonde. "Give me one good reason why."  
  
"Lieutenant Fair is expecting me," Cloud blurted out. Zack would come looking for him if he didn't show up.  
  
John may have been a bully but he was by no means stupid. It wasn't worth the risk of drawing negative attention from a Second Class SOLDIER. Besides, the little blonde wouldn't be able to escape him for much longer.  
  
"Run along little blondie. Be sure to give the Lieutenant a good ride. I know I'll enjoy myself when I get my hands on you without interruptions."  
  
The second that he was released, Cloud fled. His entire body was trembling and shaking making him take twice as long to get his clothes on. Cloud didn't even register the run to the training room. All his mind could comprehend was that Zack was in Training Room D2. Zack was safe. He needed to get to the training room.  
  
~XOX~  
  
Zack was beginning to worry. Cloud was late and with how badly the blonde wanted to become a SOLDIER he would never willing not turn up for extra training. He was so lost in his thoughts and worry that he didn't hear anyone approaching until the doors where flung open with a bang.  
  
What startled him even more than the suddenness of the doors opening was the look on Cloud's face. The blonde looked like he'd just had a run in with the incarnation of a living nightmare. Zack was up and moving towards his friend like a shot. "Whoa Spiky. What happened?"  
  
Cloud bit his lower lip before answering, his face remaining a pasty white colour. "It's... it's nothing Zack. I'm fi... I'm fine."  
  
The look on Zack's face said that he clearly didn't believe him but there wasn't much else that he could do. The SOLDIER knew that if he pushed, Cloud would just close up and freeze him out and then he'd get nothing. "Okay but Cloud..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can talk to me. If you're having problems with anything, I'm here for you buddy."  
  
The blonde nodded slowly. Zack barely refrained from sighing. It was like for every step forward he took two steps back with Cloud. "Alright Spiky. Let's start with a few warm ups."  
  
Zack took it easy on Cloud for the duration of the training session. He kept a close eye on the blonde to ensure that whatever had happened didn't result in the cadet injuring himself.  
  
The training session passed in a blur for Cloud. He knew that Zack wouldn't let it go but was grateful that for the time being he was gonna let it lie.  
  
That night as he lay in his bunk listening to the sounds of the other cadets snoring, Cloud finally allowed his tears to escape. Whether it was in Nibelheim or at Shinra, it looked like he was never going to fit in anywhere.  
  
~XOX~  
  
The days began to pass in a blur of classes, training with Zack and avoiding Meyer. One thing that Cloud was very thankful for was that he didn't share a bunk with Meyer. It made it possible to avoid the other cadet outside of their shared drills class.  
  
The highlight of his day was his training sessions with Zack. The Second Class SOLDIER may have appeared carefree and laid back but he was serious when it came to training. He was a wonderful mentor and often explained and demonstrated things in such a way that Cloud understood when he'd spent hours trying to understand his instructors. When he'd said as much to Zack, the raven haired had joked and said that maybe small town boys were special in the way that they thought.  
  
The best part was that Cloud was noticing a difference in himself and his instructors had also begun noticing his improvements. Physical training would never be what someone could call easy but Cloud was adjusting to it and had begun to keep up instead of lagging behind.  
  
~XOX~  
  
He'd been training for three weeks with Zack, when the SOLDIER phoned him in between his classes. "Hey Zack."  
  
"Spiky. Angeal's back. You rather wanna have dinner with us than train tonight? Take an evening off?" Zack sounded excited at the prospect of spending time with his mentor.  
  
The blonde cadet shook his head. "No Zack. I know you missed him. Why don't I give you some time to catch up with him alone?"  
  
Zack scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I wanna introduce you to Angeal. Besides, Genesis is gonna be there too so you have to come."  
  
"Zack... are you sure they won't mind a cadet intruding on their evening?"  
  
"Course not. I asked didn't I?"  
  
Cloud sighed in defeat. "Alright. Where and what time?"  
  
"I'll come get you about seven outside your dorm. you won't be able to get up to the floor where their apartment is."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later Zack."  
  
"Bye Spiky," Zack chirped.  
  
Cloud put his phone in his pocket with a smile on his face. In his distraction, he didn't notice Meyer approaching him until it was too late.  
  
"Booking your next client, whore?" Meyer hissed at him.  
  
Desperate not to start something, Cloud turned his back on Meyer and began walking away. He'd only gotten a few feet before he was roughly grabbed and slammed into a wall knocking all the breath out of his body. As Meyer opened his mouth, another voice was heard.  
  
"What's going on here?" a SOLDIER Third Class judging from the uniform barked out.  
  
Meyer immediately backed off. "Nothing sir."  
  
The SOLDIER eyed them suspiciously but in the end did nothing. "Get to class. Both of you."  
  
Cloud didn't hesitate. He turned tail and ran.  
  
Later in the day as he was changing clothes to go with Zack, Cloud noticed a rather large purple bruise forming across his back. Meyer had obviously thrown him into the wall harder than he had thought.  
  
He dressed quickly, trying to resist filching as the material rubbed against his newly formed bruises. There would be no way that Zack or any First Class SOLDIER would miss it if he winced every time that he moved. Cloud had just finished buttoning his shirt when Zack popped his head round the door. The SOLDIER looked his friend up and down, nodding in approval. Gone was the cadet uniform, the blonde had instead chosen to where a pair of black pants and a button down light blue shirt. It was obvious that these were Cloud’s best clothes despite the fact that they looked a number of years old.  
  
Zack waited until Cloud was beside and then threw an arm around the cadet’s shoulders. He immediately noticed the stiffening of muscles and the hissed breath that Cloud tried to conceal. Concerned he pulled back to get a better look at the blonde. “What happened, Spiky?”  
  
Cloud shrugged, or at least attempted to. “I must have pulled a muscle while training today.”  
  
Zack gave him a sceptical look but again he didn’t push it. He was getting a pretty clear picture about what was going on without Cloud saying a word. He needed to talk to Angeal about it. There had to be something that could be done even with the blonde cadet choosing to not come forward.  
  
“Well, let’s get a move on then or we’ll miss dinner,” Zack joked.  
  
Cloud gave the SOLDIER a grateful smile for not pursing it further at that moment. He didn’t have the energy to deal with such a conversation with Zack.  
  
Zack led him out the dormitories, past the main buildings and across the park that was generally used for relaxing and soaking up some sunshine by Shinra employees. “Where are we?” Cloud asked curiously.  
  
“You didn’t think that the upper command would want their apartments beside the cadets did you?”  
  
A blush spread across the blonde’s face. “I… I didn’t really think about it.”  
  
Zack smirked and nodded his head. “Ah I see. You didn’t think about where Sephiroth’s apartment was but rather what it would be like inside, especially his bedroom. It’s okay, Spiky I get it.”  
  
“Zack,” Cloud howled in embarrassment, looking around to see if anybody had been in hearing distance of his overly loud friend.  
  
The SOLDIER reached out and ruffled the spiky blonde hair before dancing out of reach. “Ah, come on Spiky. How are you ever going to get anywhere with him if you turn as red as a raspberry every time his name is mentioned?”  
  
Cloud opened his mouth to respond but Zack covered his mouth to prevent any words from coming out. He shook his finger in front of Cloud as though scolding an errant child. “Na ah, I don’t want to hear a single word against my best friend. One of these days I’m going to knock it into your head that you are worth a whole hell of a lot more than you think - even if I have to do it literally.”  
  
Cloud nodded mutinously at Zack which the SOLDIER took as agreement before he released the cadet. “Come on now, Angeal’s cooking awaits us. Trust me Cloud it is so much better than that stuff they serve in the cafeteria.”  
  
“One would think that almost anything would be better than cafeteria food,” Cloud mumbled.  
  
Zack led him into a large building and across the foyer to an elevator. Once Zack had swiped his access card and punched their floor number a thought occurred to Cloud. “Zack, do you also live in this building? I just realised that you’ve never told me where you stay.”  
  
The SOLDIER grinned. “Yup, once you become a SOLDIER, you transfer to this building or the one next to it. Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis used to be the only ones on the top floor. They value their privacy. I moved onto their floor when Angeal took me as his apprentice. The rest of the floors are a mix match of First, Second and Third Class SOLDIERS. Nobody likes having to move each time they get promoted so the idea of having different classes on different floors was scrapped. There are always a few empty apartments, what with some of the SOLDIERS moving in together.”  
  
Cloud had been listening attentively to Zack’s rambling as the elevator rose to the top floor. “Shinra doesn’t mind that some of the SOLDIERS are together?” he asked just before they stopped on their floor.  
  
Zack shook his head. “Nope. They actually encourage it. It helps to create better bonds between the SOLDIERS. Make them more willing to fight for each other. And then there’s also the fact that a wife who is not a SOLDIER can make things difficult with unreal expectations. Except for the Turks, no women live on base either. There’s an off base apartment complex for the officer and cafeteria workers as well as the janitorial staff.” He drew to a stop outside a non-descriptive door. “This is our stop.” With that, Zack turned the door handle and strode inside leaving Cloud to slowly follow behind him.  
  
“Angeal, I brought a chocobo as my guest for dinner,” Zack shouted out in greeting.  
  
He could hear both Angeal and Genesis yell “What?” from the direction of the kitchen as Cloud cried out behind him. “Zack!”  
  
Zack burst out in a full belly laugh just as Genesis and Angeal walked into the living room. Cloud was once again blushing bright red and looked ready to strangle Zack with his bare hands.  
  
“Well hello there lovely,” Genesis purred, stalking towards the cadet. His words had abruptly cut off Zack’s laughter.  
  
“Hell no, Genesis. Hands off,” Zack ordered, rushing over to Cloud.  
  
“Well that’s no fair now, Puppy. Just because you saw him first doesn’t mean you get first dibs,” Genesis said just to see Zack’s reaction.  
  
“Dibs?!” Zack exploded.  
  
Angeal sighed and shook his head at the scene playing out in front of him. He quietly motioned for the blonde who had been half behind his student to follow him back to the kitchen while Zack and Genesis carried on playfully bickering – neither noticed that they were being abandoned.  
  
“I’m Commander Angeal Hewley but since you’re a friend of Zack, you may call me Angeal,” the older man introduced himself.  
  
Cloud blushed at having such a high up commander giving him attention. “Cadet Cloud Strife, sir.”  
  
Angeal smiled softly. “We’re off the clock Cloud. You don’t need to sir me.”  
  
Cloud bit his bottom lip nervously. “Thank you… Angeal.” He couldn’t believe that Angeal was being so nice to him even with all of Zack’s assurances.  
  
There was something about the small blonde that made Angeal’s heart go out to him. Just from seeing his build and posture, he could already surmise that cadet training was hell for him. The rest of the cadets probably also had no problem picking on him, thinking him the runt of the litter.  
  
“Would you mind setting the table please Cloud? I think we’ll just leave those two to their argument until it’s time to eat,” Angeal suggested trying to put the blonde at ease by giving him something to do and it looked like it worked.  
  
Cloud straightened, looking up at Angeal from the floor. “Of course. Just tell me where everything is please.”  
  
Fifteen minutes later, dinner was ready and the table was set. Angeal left Cloud to seat himself while he went to retrieve his student and his lover from the living room. “Are the two of you quiet finished? We have a guest, dinner is getting cold and the two of you are in here bickering.”  
  
Genesis immediately puffed up at being told he had been bickering with the Puppy of all people. One look from Angeal, however, stopped the words before they even left his throat. It was his don’t-push-me-on-this-if-you-want-to-survive-the-night look.  
  
“So, Cloud, where are you from?” Angeal asked the blonde once they were all seated and had dished up.  
  
“A small town in the mountains called Nibelheim,” Cloud responded in between his bites of pasta. Angeal’s cooking really was miles better than any food they served in the cafeteria.  
  
Zack grinned. “See Angeal. Us small town folk gotta stick together.”  
  
"Zack, you could find something in common with damn near anyone," Genesis pointed out.  
  
The younger SOLDIER shrugged with a goofy grin. "What can I say? I'm a loveable guy.  
  
Angeal turned to the blonde. "So Cloud, how do you know Zackary?"  
  
The two commanders watched as the cadet went beet red. "I...um...I," Cloud stuttered before his best friend jumped in to save him. "I'm helping Spiky train for the exams."  
  
Both Angeal and Genesis realised that there was more to the story but refrained from pushing it - at least in front of the blonde.  
  
"By the way, where is Seph? Did he not return with you guys?" the Second Class SOLDIER asked curiously. All three pointedly ignored the way Cloud's blush, which had been retreating, flared back up in full force at the General's name.  
  
Genesis's chuckle turned into a cough at Angeal's well placed kick to his shin under the table. The black haired First Class was the one who replied. "Sephiroth will be returning within the week. He had one more stop to make."  
  
Cloud tried to make himself as small as possible. He was sure that as soon as General Sephiroth was mentioned, the three SOLDIERS became aware of his crush on the man. He was thankful that none of them made mention of it. Then again, why would they when he was nothing more than a failing cadet no matter what Zack declared?  
  
Zack noticed Cloud's change in demure and turned the conversation to lighter topics. "Cloud, how's your mother doing?"  
  
"She's ok. Preparing for winter but it doesn't look like it will be too cold this winter. Just a few feet of snow."  
  
"Snow? How is that not really cold?" Zack asked incredulously.  
  
"Nibelheim is in the mountains. It wouldn't be winter without some snow. Some winters are so cold though that we almost froze to death and ran out of food. A couple of the families will all move into one house to conserve heat and resources." It was all said to matter of factly that the other three realised that to the blond it was just the way of life for those in his village.  
  
They had moved from the table to the living room but as the night went on, Cloud began to struggle to keep his eyes open. The regular training coupled with Zack's extra training exhausted the petit blond.  
  
"Zack, you should see Cloud back to his dorm," Angeal suggested softly to his student.  
  
Cloud would have protested that he didn't need an escort but he was just too tired. "Thank you for the meal. It was nice to meet you," the cadet sleepily mumbled before allowing his friend to lead him out.  
  
~XOX~  
  
Zack returned to Angeal’s apartment once he’d seen Cloud back to his dorm room. He walked in to find Genesis curled up next to Angeal with his mentor’s arm circling the red head’s shoulders. Zack didn’t even blink. He could remember the first time he had realised that the two were together. It had been the night after Angeal had taken him as a student. Back then, it had been a shock to see them together. Now, the Second Class SOLDIER didn’t even blink at the sight. He merely threw himself onto the sofa opposite the couple and sighed.  
  
“Zack?”Angeal asked worried by his student’s demure. Genesis was also paying attention. He may not have been happy in the beginning about his lover taking on a student but the over enthusiastic puppy had grown on him. He now considered Zack a good friend – even if they did like to verbally spar.  
  
“What’s Shinra’s policy on bullying? They have a zero tolerance don’t they?”  
  
Angeal and Genesis were completely caught off guard by the question. It was not something they expected to come from the Second Class SOLDIER.  
  
“It’s more that Sephiroth has a zero tolerance policy towards bullying in any form and Shinra goes along with it,” Angeal replied.  
  
Genesis couldn’t resist adding , “Yeah, they didn’t want to upset their golden boy. All military fall under the command of the General – and since that’s Sephiroth – he kinda considers it to be his army and no one in his army is gonna be a bully in any shape or form.”  
  
Angeal squeezed his lover’s shoulder before picking up where the red head had left off. “Shinra doesn’t complain because the programs turn out good men no matter which division they are in. Why? What’s going on Zack?”  
  
Zack bit his lip as he internally debated just how much he should say. In the end, he decided to tell Angeal – and by extension Genesis – everything. If he couldn’t confide in his mentor to get advice, then who could he ask?  
  
“I have strong suspicions that Could is being bullied by other cadets,” he finally blurted out.  
  
Genesis frowned in thought. “What made you come to this conclusion?”  
  
Zack sighed in relief that both Angeal and Genesis were immediately took him seriously and didn’t try to brush his concerns off.  
  
“Cloud has always been quiet and a bit nervous but these last few weeks… these last few weeks something has changed. He’s skittish and evasive. He jumps if you come up behind him without warning and he… the last few weeks he’s been turning up at training with suspicious bruising. The kind of bruises that you don't get from training, which is what he's been telling me, but the kind that you get from someone grabbing a person or slamming them into a wall."  
  
Angeal did not look happy. It troubled him greatly to think that somewhere in the Shinra buildings, they had someone who had no qualms about physically abusing another person, let alone a young cadet. Sephiroth was going to have a fit when he found out. It was not something that anyone could keep from him and besides why would they want to? As a SOLDIER or even an infantryman they were strong than civilians and could do a lot of damage. To be damaging one of their own was even worse.  
  
"There's not much you can do Zack. If you don't have proof and Cloud won't say anything, our hands are tied. You're gonna either need to get him to confide in you or find irrefutable proof yourself."  
  
"Angeal, we're SOLDIERs. I hate feeling this powerless," Zack moaned.  
  
Angeal sighed and Genesis squeezed his thigh in support and comfort. "Zack, one of life's hard lessons is that unfortunately there are some things that you cannot fix no matter how much you may want to."  
  
Zack ran his fingers through his hair, full of frustration and worry. "I know. Thanks Angeal. Genesis. I'm going to turn in."  
  
Genesis and Angeal watched the dejected SOLDIER leave, both concerned about Zack and his new cadet friend. Genesis turned in Angeal's arms and moved to straddle his lover's lap. Carding his fingers through silky black hair, he quoted "My love the fates are cruel."  
  
Angeal shook his head in fond amusement as Genesis continued. "There is nothing that we can do tonight, So..." he leaned down to brush a kiss across Angeal's lips before continuing "...for tonight..." another kiss "...just relax."  
  
The last kiss prompted Angeal to slide his hands around Genesis's waist and up his back, tracing defined muscles through the soft wine red shirt. He lightly started pressing kisses the column of Genesis's neck. Neither seemed to be in the mood to continue talking. There were after all far more pleasurable thing that their mouths could be doing.


	3. To Change Fate's Design - Final Fantasy VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: To Change Fate's Design
> 
> Summary: When Aerith and Zack had given Cloud the option of going back to change it all, Gaia forgive him for being selfish but he'd grabbed onto it with both hands. He hadn't really taken the time to think about what all it would entail though. There are things to be altered, people that need killing and relationships that need fixing. All the while Could has to keep secrets from his lover and hide just how enhanced he really is.
> 
> Series: Part 3 of Loving You Is Like Wishing For Rain When Standing In The Desert  
> Pairings/ Characters: Cloud Strife/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Angeal/Genesis  
> Genre: AU | Slash   
> Warnings: Strong Language, Mature Sexual Situations, Violence and Death, Time Travel, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con  
> Word Count: 4 117  
> Author’s Notes: This part contains murder through poison.

He was floating... drifting... completely weightless.  He remembered that he was supposed to be doing something but it just didn’t seem to be important.    
  
There were the voices of a thousand whispers and yet no words reached his ears.  It was the first time in years that he felt even remotely at peace and he didn't want to relinquish the feeling.  
  
"Cloud," a voice called out to him from the void.  The air around him shimmered and then he found himself standing in the middle of a snow covered field.    
  
"Hello Cloud," the voice greeted him again from behind.    
  
The blonde spun around to take in the figure that had appeared.  He had never seen her before in his life.  She was definitely someone that he would never have forgotten.  The young woman was dressed in a flowing white robe with waist length wavy blonde hair.  She was looking at him with midnight blue eyes as though she could see into his very soul.  
  
Though Cloud had never met her before somehow he instinctively knew who she was."Gaia?"  
  
A little smirked graced her lips as she look at him with amusement.  
  
Cloud shook his head in confusion.  He remembered that he'd seen Aerith and Zack and that they'd given him a choice.  He remembered desperately hoping that he really could go back and change things.  What the blonde could not understand was how he had come to be floating in a void and standing before the physical manifestation of Gaia.  
  
"You've been given a gift Cloud Strife," Gaia spoke softly but her voice seemed to echo all around them."Very few ever get presented with an opportunity such as this."  
  
Cloud's lack of self worth reared its ugly head.  "Why me?  Surely there are many others who would deserve this chance more."  
  
Gaia sighed.  "Cloud.  There is no one more worthy of receiving such a gift than you.  Although while it is a gift, it will also be a burden.  I am not allowing it for purely altruistic motives."  
  
It may have been strange but Cloud felt better hearing that Gaia wanted something in exchange.  There were always strings attached - better to know what they were upfront.  
  
"Aerith and Zack said that I would be sent back to just after I was made a SOLDIER third class. They didn't give me many details though."  
  
Gaia stepped forward and ran a hand across his cheek like a mother caressing her child.  "You hurt Cloud.  While you may have saved everyone and given them a chance at a new life, your soul screams.  This is your chance to change it.  Whether for good or evil, you will be allowed to change the past."  
  
Cloud eyed the blonde woman before him in suspicion.  "Why now though?  Surely my unhappiness is not that important?"  
  
"I knew you were a clever one," Gaia murmured.  "Jenova is pure poison.  Even with her and her pawns' defeat at your hands, it was too late.  The damage done is too much and is irreversible.  I need you to go back and stop her before it gets that far."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed in thought.  "You're dying aren't you?"  
  
A soft, sad smile graced Gaia's lips."Yes."  
  
Cloud was horrified.  "You mean to tell me that all that I've done... the blood that I have on my hands... all that I've sacrificed... it's for nothing!  I have given up _everything!_ " His voice broke slightly as he screamed.  "Sephiroth is dead.  _I_ killed him."  
  
Gaia's eyes were full of pity and understanding.  "I know Cloud.  It's why I chose you.  This is your chance to change it.  You'll get the chance to save Zack and Aerith.  You can have Sephiroth back, save him so that he never becomes Jenova's puppet."  
  
And that was the bottom line for Cloud.  He'd spent the last nine years with so many regrets.  He couldn't even get drunk enough to forget all that he had lost for a couple of hours because of the amount of Mako running through his system.  His biggest regret, the one thing that he struggled to live with was that he'd been forced to kill Sephiroth.  At night, he was haunted by dreams of his lover and the life they'd had and what it could have been like if things had gone differently.  So in the end, just the possibility of saving Sephiroth made Cloud's choice for him.    
  
Gaia nodded her head as though she knew what he was thinking - and maybe she did.  Cloud didn't care.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Jenova must be destroyed.  Anyone else that you want to remove is up to you."  
  
Hojo and Rufus Shinra's father immediately sprang to mind for Cloud.  
  
"You'll need a way to hide your enhancements if you want to stay hidden.  When you wake up, there will be a plant growing beside you that if you chew the leaves it will suppress all the Mako in your system.  Physically you will be a few weeks from your seventeenth birthday.  It would be highly suspicious and defeat the object if you went back as you are now."  
  
Cloud didn't object.  Gaia made sense with what she was saying.  If he truly wanted a life with Sephiroth and Zack, then going back looking ten years older would immediately garner questions.    
  
"I won't be able to help you, Cloud." Gaia told him quietly.    
  
The blonde nodded in acceptance.  He hadn't expected her to interfere.  She was already doing so much more than he had ever dreamed possible.  
  
"I think I can do it.  I have to at least try.  I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't'," Cloud responded.  
  
Gaia smiled sadly at him.  Reaching forward, she pulled the blonde down to bestow a light kiss upon his forehead.  "Very well.  Destroy Jenova, save those you can.  I hope that this will help to give your heart peace.  Remember... you have been chosen.  It is both a blessing and a curse.  Use this chance wisely."  
  
Cloud was able to whisper a soft "Thank you" before everything went black.    
  
~XOX~  
  
Cloud woke to the sounds of birds chirping nearby.  The blonde was scared to open his eyes and find that he'd been dreaming so he used his other sense to determine where he was.  Besides the birds, he could hear several other small animals scurrying about.  There was a feel of hard ground beneath his body and the smell of damp earth.    
  
This was definitely not where he'd gone to sleep the night before.    
  
Filled with trepidation, Cloud slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.  He was in a forest.  He didn't recognise it but then if what Aerith had said was accurate of when he would go back to, he hadn't been in this forest for years.  Taking a deep breath, the blonde slowly got to his feet.  As he stood, he noticed his hands and then the rest of his body.  
  
He was definitely younger.  He was sixteen again.   
  
Cloud couldn't resist the urge to pat his body done, feeling and cataloguing the changes as he went.  He felt uncomfortable in his own skin.  Off-balance.  Unsteady.  It was to be expected with his sudden loss of height and muscle.  Getting into shape would need to be at the top of his list of things to do.  But first things first.  
  
The blonde glanced around at his surroundings.  He needed to assess the resources he had available before he tried to do anything else.    
  
His memory pre-Hojo was spotty and at times downright unhelpful but he did remember that shortly after becoming a SOLDIER third class he, along with all the other new thirds, were sent on a month long survival training exercise.  They’d been given supplies with the expectation of having to work together and training together for the month before the instructors came to retrieve them.  Only, Cloud recalled that on the very first day his supposed teammates had knocked him to the ground, thrown a bag of supplies at him and then abandoned him.  He’d spent two weeks stumbling around the forest before he’d run out of supplies and made his way back to the barracks.   
  
This time would be different.    
  
Scrounging around in the backpack lying on the ground, Cloud came across his calendar with only two days marked off.  This meant that he had just under a month to figure out what he was going to do and to start getting his body back to where it needed to be.    
  
Remembering what Gaia had said, the blonde looked around and noticed a strange plant he had never seen in his life before beside the backpack.  He quickly pulled a packet out of his bag and placed a couple of leaves in the bag.  He didn’t want to take them just yet, rather preferring to take them just before he would have to return.    
  
The forest he was in surrounded the back part of the Shinra buildings. It was probably prudent to move further into the forest and off Shinra land before he decided to do anything else.  The last thing that Cloud needed was to be caught doing something unusual.  
  
Cloud quickly gathered up all the things that he could find including his new Mako suppression leaves and then took a moment to orientate himself.  Once he was aware of more precisely where he was, he took off.  Marching at a steady pace deeper into the forest with determination.  
  
He could do this.  He was going to change everything and save Sephiroth or die trying.  
  
~XOX~  
  
Cloud chose to set up his camp after he'd been walking for half the day.  He didn't want to go too far yet.  He set up camp quickly and efficiently, gathering bits of dried wood to make a small fire later in the evening.  He checked and cleared the ground where he was going to lay hsi sleeping bag and then stripped down to his undershirt, pants and combat boots.    
  
After Zack's death, exercise had been the best way to clear his mind and focus his thoughts.  His body may now have been younger but it was considerably weaker despite the enhancements.  He'd lost muscle tone and memory.   
  
The blonde began with doing sit-ups.  The repetitive motion helped him to focus.  Jenova had to be destroyed but he had no way of getting to her presently.  The next best thing would be Hojo.  
  
The scientist was a threat to him and Zack but more importantly Hojo was a major threat to Sephiroth and that was something that Cloud would not tolerate.  Not this time around.    
  
He continued with his sit-ups as he pondered on the best way to take care of the man.  He would have to die.  There was no question about that.  Hojo was too big a threat to allow the chance of causing everyone problems later on down the line.    
  
He could always kill him outright...  
  
Cloud paused his sit-ups as he frowned.  No, outright murder would draw too much attention and suspicion to the scientist and those connected to him.  That left an accident or 'natural causes'.  
  
Cloud turned over and began doing push ups as he thought.  He needed a way to kill Hojo that wouldn't raise suspicion and would kill only him.  He didn't want any more casualties than what was absolutely necessary.  Cloud continued with his push-ups as his mind wandered.  
  
Coffee.  
  
The idea popped into his head suddenly.  Everybody, whether they were executives or a janitor, knew not to touch Hojo's personal stash of ground coffee beans that was locked up in hsi office least the thief wanted to become Hojo's newest test subject for experiments.  If he could find a way to poison Hojo's coffee, that would surely take care of the scientist.    
  
Cloud switched over to doing squats.  He needed to figure out a poison to use in Hojo's coffee that would result in the scientist dying from a heart attack or something similar.  There would be nothing suspicious about that.  But it needed to leave no trace behind.  It would also need to be something that he could get his hands on.    
  
Cloud's eyes landed on a nearby plant and he nearly laughed.  He remembered Aerith had once told him that the roots were perfectly harmless unless ground up and added to hot water.  Then they would produce a toxin that brought about heart failure.    
  
The blonde smirked.  Although Gaia had told him she couldn't interfere, it still felt as though she was assisting him through loopholes.    
  
Mentally, Cloud reviewed a list of everything that he would need and began to plan his strategy.  When he'd been with  AVALANCHE, they'd executed many breaking in operations, some of which had been very difficult and dangerous.  And it wasn't like it would be the first time that he would be breaking into Hojo's lab.  
  
The air vents would be the best point of entry.  He would be able to skip all the security checks and it would ensure that no one would spot him going through the building.  If he remembered what Tseng had said, the left side of the building that Hojo's lab was in had a blind spot that was directly by an air vent opening.    
  
Happy that he had a plan of action, Cloud stopped his work out and drank some water before pulling a few of the plant roots out.  He spent the next hour cleaning the roots, cut them into pieces and then meticulously ground them up until they made a fine dark brown powder.    
  
Cloud carefully placed the powder in a small plastic bag that he would take with him the next morning.  He had a quick dinner of army rations that never tasted any better no matter how long he ate them.    
  
After some internal debate, Cloud rolled out his sleeping bag and lay down to catch some shut eye.  There was nobody hunting him and he would need to be rested for the next day.  Anybody or anything that approached he would hear long before they became a threat.    
  
That night Cloud dreamed about Sephiroth and the first time that they'd kissed.    
  
_Cloud slammed back onto the training mat with Sephiroth following to pin his body to the ground.  Both were out of breath - Cloud much more than Sephiroth.  The General had pinned his hands above his head with one hand while his other hand was pinning the blonde down by his hips.  Sephiroth was braced over Cloud's partially parted legs with only the barest of touching.  Cat like green eyes stared down into blue as both froze at the position they were in._  
  
 _Tension began to build between the two growing taunt until between one second and the next - it snapped.  Neither were sure who moved first but in the next moment Cloud got his first kiss._  
  
 _It wasn't the slow, hesitant kind of kiss he'd imagined but instead it was passionate, heated and all Cloud could focus on was the feel of the older man devouring his lips.  The blonde felt a tongue running along hsi lower lip, silently begging entry.  With a soft moan, Cloud parted his lips at the same time that he shifted to part his legs, allowing Sephiroth to fully settle against him leaving no space between their bodies.  Silver hair fell around their faces like a curtain, shutting out the outside world._  
                  
Cloud woke with his heart racing.  He could remember that moment.  Zack had returned from his mission early and walked in on them.  Sephiroth had been ready to kill him for his interruption.  
  
It hit Cloud then that in just under a month's time he would see Zack and Aerith alive again.  He would also see Sephiroth but his Sephiroth not the puppet that the man had become.  He suddenly felt overwhelmed at the thought.    
  
The blonde took several deep breaths and calmed his racing heart.  First things first.  He needed to get rid of Hojo, suppress his enhancements and make it back to the academy.  Only then would he be seeing them.  Right now he needed to focus.          
~XOX~  
  
A couple hours later, Cloud had successfully managed to sneak onto Shinra property, find the correct building and was standing at the entrance of the air vent.  It appeared that his small stature was definitely helpful for some things.  While his body had no experience climbing up and down through air vents, his mind had not forgotten how to do it.  He’d left his combat boots back in the forest but left his socks on.  The boots were heavy, made a noise when he walked and were not suited to climbing stealthily through air vents.  It was child’s play to pull himself up and into the air vent.  His light frame made it easy to maneuver around.   
  
Cloud mentally flipped through the blue print of the building and then began to crawl in the direction of Hojo’s office.  Below, the blonde could hear snippets of conversations as he passed over the various offices and other labs.   
  
It wasn’t too long before he reached the labs and offices that were Hojo’s domain.  It had certainly been a lot faster than trying to sneak through the passageways.  Maybe he needed to consider travelling by air vents more often in the future.   
  
Hojo’s office was right at the back of the building.  Cloud listened intently to determine if there was anybody nearby.  When he could pick up nothing, the blonde slowly and silently unlatched the vent and opened the hatch.  Cautiously he peered down and confirmed that nobody was present.  Getting a good grip on the edge of the vent, Cloud slowly leaned forward and carefully swung down to land on the large wooden desk below.  His landing on the desk was utterly silent as was his jump to the floor.   
  
Quickly but in control, cloud made his way over to the locked cabinet on his right.  Pulling his sleeve over his knuckles, Cloud typed in the password on the keypad.  The light went green and the door open with a soft click making Cloud snort in amusement.  Stupid bastard always did use the same password for everything, assuming everyone feared him enough to stay away for all of his research.  
  
The coffee tin was on the middle shelf, front and center.  Cloud focused on gently unscrewing the lid and then set it aside.  He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the little bag of ground up poison.  The fine powder was added to the ground coffee beans and then the blonde screwed the lid back on and returned the tin to its original place.  He gave the cabinet one last look over to ensure that it looked exactly as it had when he opened the cabinet door before closing it, the lock making a soft click as it engaged.  
  
Cloud let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.  It was done now he just had to wait mere hours before Hojo ingested it.  The scientist was a complete coffeeholic.  Now was not the time to be indulging in feelings of accomplishment though.  There was still a possibility that he could be caught on his way out.  With that thought, Cloud jumped back onto the wooden desk just as silently.  One leap and he caught hold of the vent opening.  The blonde pulled himself up and into the vent again.  He screwed the hatch back into place and began the journey back through the vents.  
  
He had almost reached the safety of the forest when he heard the sound of someone approaching from his left.  A surge of adrenaline raced through his body as he darted behind a tree.  He was able to hear the conversation occurring as the two troopers walked past his hiding place.   
  
“…her cooking is amazing.”  
  
“When are you going to introduce me to her then man?  I’m your best bud.  How could you be depriving me of home cooked meals.”  
  
“Well how does tomorrow night sound?  I’ll call her and ask if…”  
  
The conversation faded as they moved further away.  Cloud waited a few more minutes before sprinting for the forest and didn’t stop until he reached his new camping spot that he’d set up that morning.  Only then did he take several deep breaths.  His body was beginning to protest that run that he’d forced on it.  Cloud suddenly felt quite tired.  He ate some rations, washed himself down and then crawled into his sleeping bag.  He was exhausted.  
  
Sleep came easy that night but it was not peaceful.  Bits of memories flashed through his dreams throughout the night.   
  
_“You’ll be my living legacy.”_  
  
 _“I love you, Cloud.”_  
  
 _“I promise, Cloud.”_  
  
 _“It’s just a simple mission.”_  
  
 _“You’re from Nibelheim aren’t you, Cloud?”_  
  
 _“I will never be a memory.”_  
  
The next two weeks passed quickly.  Cloud spent most of his waking moments either training or coming up with and then discarding plans to deal with the remaining threats.  The day before he was meant to return to Shinra, Cloud carefully pulled out the leaves that would suppress his Mako enhancements.  He gently pulled out one of the leaves and cautiously nibbled on it.  He was relieved to discover that it had an almost peppermint taste to it.  From what he’d understood, he would need to eat one leaf a week to retain the suppression.  
  
Once he’d eaten the leaf, Cloud packed up his camp and began the trek back.  Already he could slowly feel his strength draining little bit by little bit.  The blonde supposed that he could be grateful it was a gradual drain and not an immediate one.  This way he would at least be able to adjust a little to the changes.   
  
He was about forty minutes away when he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. Cloud froze.  He recognized that hissing sound and mentally started cursing his luck.  He knew that it had all seemed too easy and now he’d taken the suppression so it would be most difficult to fight a monster for him.  But Cloud still drew his standard training sword and slowly turned to face the threat.    
  
"Fuck," Cloud cursed under his breath.  It was definitely a Behemoth.  The Behemoth had been Hojo's favourite monster to pit against him and Zack when he'd held them for his experiments.  Cloud had spent five years being thrown into a room with various Behemoths at different strengths all in the name of Hojo's fucking scientific research.  Personally, the blonde thought that the crazy scientist got off on hurting people and in the end killing them.  
  
Needless to say that he had a thing against all Behemoths.    
  
Slowly, Cloud lowered his backpack to the ground, shifted his feet and took up a defensive stance.  Mentally he cursed his weakened state.  He'd managed to survive fighting after being run through with Masamune so he could damn well survive this fight too.  After all a Behemoth shouldn't be too much of a problem for him.  
  
The Behemoth eyed him for a moment and then lunged forward.  Cloud barely managed to dart to the side out of the way of its claws.  He jumped forward and slashed at the Behemoth with his sword but it was only a basic training sword and not _his_ sword so the damage was minimal.  The Behemoth turned and lunged at him again.  Cloud managed to avoid the first set of claw but the second set of claws caught him in the side, ripping material like tissue papers and leaving bloody cuts behind.  Cloud continued to fight the Behemoth getting hits in when he could but for every hit that he landed it seemed like he got caught as well.  It was a difficult battle for him in a weaker body where before it would have been the work of minutes - if that.   Eventually, he managed to get a clear opening and killed the monster.    
  
Limping slightly and feeling weary, Cloud picked up his backpack and continued walking in the direction of the Shinra buildings.  What was supposed to be the last forty minutes of his journey ended up taking double the amount of time due to his injuries.  All Cloud could focus on though, was that he had to reach Shinra.  Zack and Sephiroth would be back by now and after all this time, he couldn't wait any longer.  He was desperate to see them, touch them, to know that this was real.  That he had an honest chance to change the future and that this wasn't all just a dream.

 

When Cloud reached the edge of the forest, he took a deep breath and then deliberately stumbled onto the lit pathway leading to one of the main buildings.  A moment later there was a shout as one of the patrols spotted him staggering up the pathway.  Cloud allowed all the pain, exhaustion and fear to finally surface.  He’d been suppressing it for so long that it was staggering to embrace it – almost enough to drive him to his knees if it weren’t for one of the soldiers who had reached out and grabbed him.  Cloud couldn’t help but flinch at the contact though.  It had been so long since he’d had physical contact with anyone else aside from fighting and the man had touched one of his injuries.   
  
“Easy kid.  I got ya,” a voice murmured in his ear.    
  
Although his vision was starting to go grey around the edges, Cloud forced himself to stay conscious.  He wasn’t safe yet, not until he found Zach or Sephiroth.    
  
Matt Zelenka stared down at the young man in his arms fighting to stay awake.  He was honestly surprised that the kid had made it as far as he had.  He was absolutely covered in dirt, blood and bruises.  He’d been walking with a limp and cradling his left arm to his chest.  When the young blonde staggered again as they walked the path, Matt made his decision.  Before anyone could do anything, he swung the blonde up into his arms despite the feeble struggles.  Once his cargo was secure he began to jog to the medical centre.  As he ran, he barked out a couple of orders.    
  
“Chemp, get Commander Hayes.  I think that we just found his missing SOILDER.  Eukan, find Commander First Class Fair.  Inform him of the same.  Revo, alert General Sephiroth that we are taking him to the med centre.”  
  
Cloud listened to the orders with a sort of detachment.  This was really happening.  He’d spent the last few weeks planning for this but the reality was a whole other deal.  He’d get to see Sephiroth and Zach in the flesh.  Angeal and Genesis too.    
  
Matt’s worry started to increase as the young man in his arms became more and more motionless.  He could feel blood soaking into his uniform on several spots.  The medical centre’s doors burst open with the force of his movements.  He didn’t even give the nurse a chance to say anything instead he stared shouting, “I need help here.”   
  
A doctor and two nurses appeared from around a corner at the noise that was being created.  They took one look at the solider holding a bloody younger man in his arms and sprang into action.  
~XOX~  
Sephiroth and Zach had been together when two of the patrolmen had found them.  The knowledge that Cloud was back was tempered by the fact that he had been seriously injured – enough that he’d been rushed to the med centre and men had been sent to retrieve them.   
  
The pair reached the med centre in record time to find it bustling with activity.  Amongst the nurses and doctors running around they heard a voice.  
  
“Don’t touch me.   Get away from me.  I said _don’t touch me_!”  
  
Sephiroth and Zach were shocked.  They had never heard Cloud raise his voice let alone shout like he was.    
  
“Don’t touch _ME_!”  
  
The last scream spurred them into action.  They ran around a corner and came across Cloud surrounded by doctor and nurses.  He was curled up on a bed with his back to the wall, hands raised in an attempt to ward off the approaching medical staff.   
  
Sephiroth felt his heart literally stop at the sight of his lover in such a state.  The General shared a look with Zach before he cautiously walked towards Cloud.  Zach meanwhile stepped forward and began hauling doctors and nurses back to give the couple some space despite their vocal protests.    
  
Cloud glanced around the room wildly when something caught his eye.  Sephiroth was moving towards him as though approaching a spooked wild animal.  And it was Sephiroth, _his_ Sephiroth not the manic, insane ghost of a man that he’d been after Nibelheim.  Cloud hungrily drank in the sight of his sane lover in over ten years.    
  
The doctors noticed the patient’s riveted gaze on the General and quietened down.  Having someone to calm him down would be better than being forced to tranq him on top of whatever else he had been through that evening.    
  
Sephiroth was glad that he seemed to have Cloud’s attention before he had even reached the bed.  All thoughts of keeping their relationship quiet and waiting went out the window.  Cloud was hurting and needed him and that was all that mattered.  Slowly Sephiroth sat down on the bed but he didn’t reach for the blonde.  Instead, he turned and angled his body towards the younger man and began to speak softly to him.  
  
“Cloud.  I missed you Cloud.  You have no idea how worried I was to return and find out that you had gone missing during your survival exercise.  Zach and I were both getting ready to search through the woods for you.”    
  
While Sephiroth had been speaking, Cloud had slowly been scooting closer to the older man until he was practically plastered to the General’s side.  Sephiroth turned to look fully at the blonde and barely restrained from gasping out loud.  Blue eyes filled with so much pain stared back at him.  Sephiroth was bewildered.  What in Gaia had happened to his love in the short time that he had been away?  
  
“Seph…” Cloud chocked out before he flung himself at the older man, crawling into his lap.  The feel of strong arms immediately wrapping around him to hold him close was too much and for the first time in more than a decade, Cloud broke down and sobbed.    
  
Zach was watching the scene before him with a rising sense of panic.  People didn’t behave like Spike had been for no reason.  People didn’t just burst into such heart breaking sobs without something traumatic having happened.    
  
Sephiroth held onto Cloud tightly, taking care not to put any pressure on the wounds that he could see.  Not that it seemed like the blonde would even notice.  He looked up at Zack over Cloud's head and saw that the other man was just as bewildered and frightened by Cloud's reaction as he was.  "Shhh," he crooned softly in Cloud's ear.  "Shhh.  It's okay Cloud.  It's okay, you're safe."  Sephiroth continued to whisper all the things that he had wished someone had said to him when he'd been hurt and afraid.  "You're safe.  I'm here.  Zack and I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Cloud had never really been allowed to cry and grieve for all that he'd had lost.  He'd lost Aerith who had been a good friend and on some days had been all that had held him together.  Zack who had died for him.  He'd been so out of it most of the time especially those last few days with Zack.  When he'd finally managed to put the pieces of himself back together, the blonde hadn't felt like he'd had the right to truly grieve for his best friend since he was the reason that Zack had been killed.  And then there had been Sephiroth.  The whole world had hated the man, how was he supposed to be able to grieve?  The only ones that had known that he loved Sephiroth had been few and most had died.  AVALANCHE sure as hell would not have understood or been comforting.  Tifa had been in love with him for years despite his continuous rebutting of her feelings so she had been out.    
  
Now though, he was being held by the one person in the world that he loved more than anything and standing nearby was his living, breathing best friend.  Even if he couldn't tell them why, he felt like for the first time he could grieve for all that he had lost and cry for the opportunity that he had been given.         
  
Cloud's sobs slowly subsided until he was just hiccupping occasionally.  Seeing this one of the doctors approached the bed but Cloud immediately saw him and stiffened.  Sephiroth could feel his lover's muscles tensed in anticipation of taking off and quickly did some fast talking.  "Cloud.  You have to let the doctors take a look at you.  You're still bleeding in some places.  It'll be fine.  Zack and I will be right here.  I won't even move from this bed."  One of the doctors looked about to protest at this but one look from both the General and SOLDIER First Class and he closed his mouth, choosing to remain silent.  "Is that acceptable?"  
  
The blonde seemed to be considering his options for a few moments before hesitantly nodding his agreement.    
  
Weary of the General, the doctors approached the bed slowly.  Cloud was carefully wiped down of the blood and dirt around the open wounds and then those that needed them were stitched.  Zack and Sephiroth watched Cloud as he was treated.  Both of them wondering what on Gaia had happened.    
  
They'd been gone on a month long mission.  It had coincided with Cloud's survival training so it hadn't seemed like such a big deal to go.  Upon returning, Zack had gone looking for the blonde only to be informed that one of the cadets had not returned from that survival exercises - a cadet named Cloud Strife.  The commanding officer had determined that Cloud's teammates had abandoned him the very first day and had no idea what had happened to the blonde after that.  
  
Zack had run to Sephiroth's office as fast as he could and blurted out to the General that his lover was missing.  It had not been the most tactful way in which to impart such news but he'd panicked.  Sephiroth and Zack had planned to immediately go looking for Cloud when they'd been caught by the patrolmen.   
  
"Alright, he's all stitched up," the doctor informed him.  "We'd probably like to keep him overnight for observation and then..."  
  
Cloud shook his head in vehement denial.  There was no way that he would be spending a night in the medical centre.  Not a chance in hell.  "No."  
  
Sephiroth looked down at his lover in his arms.  "Cloud you need to do as the doctors instruct."  
  
Cloud shook his head again.  "No.  I'm not staying here."  He shifted to tangle his fingers with Sephiroth's.  "Can't I go home with you?" he asked softly.  "Please?"  
  
The General switched his gaze to the doctor.  "If he has someone to stay with him, can he be let out?  It would probably be easier for him to rest in familiar surroundings."  
  
The doctor seemed to considered this before answering.  "If he has someone who will stay with him the whole night, I guess we can let him go."  
  
Sephiroth felt Cloud immediately relax slightly at this news.  Zack pushed off from the wall that he had been leaning against.  "That's great.  Does he have any medication that he's gonna need cause we are so busting outta this joint."  
  
The doctor merely gave Zack an exasperated look.  By now everyone was used to Zack's manner.  He motioned to one of the nurses who gave Zack a bottle of pain killers.  "He's gonna need to take this when he's in pain.  He can take up to two every five hours.  These pain killers can't be mixed with any other pills."  
  
Zack nodded and grabbed the bottle.  "Come on Seph, Spikey.  Let's get out of here."    
  
Sephiroth looked down at Cloud still in his arms and noticed the drowsy look in his eyes.  He didn't even give his lover a choice.  He simply stood up with Cloud still in his arms and carried the blonde out of the infirmary.    
  
Cloud thought about protesting but he was too exhausted and in pain.  Besides, he wasn't ready to let go of Sephiroth just yet.  He dozed lightly while Sephiroth and Zack spoke softly as they walked with Zack opening all the doors as they went.    
  
"I want you to find out everything that you can about the survival exercise.  In the morning, go out and see if you can trace Cloud's steps maybe find out how he landed up in this state."  
  
"Of course Seph.  Are you taking him to your place?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded.  A thought occurred to him after a few moments.  "Will you let Genesis and Angeal know what happened?  I really don't need them to come banging on my door early tomorrow morning wanting to know why I'm not in my office."  
  
"I'll take care of it.  But does this mean that you're taking a day off tomorrow?" he asked curiously.  Sephiroth never took days off.  It drove the human resources department absolutely nutty with the amount of leave days that the General accumulated.  
  
The pair walked into the private elevator and Zack pressed the button for the top floor.    
  
"I can't leave Cloud like this and he is in no condition to talk tonight so it's going to have to wait until tomorrow," Sephiroth told Zack quietly.  Cloud barely stirred in his arms.  Looking at him, Sephiroth realised that the both of them would require a shower before they could climb into bed.  Despite the medical staff wiping Cloud down, he still had dirt and blood in places which had gotten all over Sephiroth as he'd held his lover.    
  
When the elevator came to a stop, Sephiroth stepped out followed by Zack and turned left.  The apartment was at the end of the corridor.  "My key is in my right side pocket.  If you could get it and open the door please, Zackary?"  
  
Zack quickly grabbed the key and unlocked the front door, going ahead of Sephiroth to open doors and switch the lights on.  He placed the key on the kitchen counter and turned to face the silver haired man.  "Call me if you need anything and take care of Spiky.  Good night."  
  
"Good night Zackary."  
  
"Ni'ht Za'k," Cloud mumbled, surprising both men.    
  
Zack glanced at his friend softly before leaving, closing the front door with a soft snick.  He hurriedly made his way back down the corridor and continued past the elevator towards Angeal and Genesis's apartment.  He banged on the front door rapidly, no doubt probably waking the two Generals.  
  
The front door swung open to reveal a grumpy looking Genesis and half asleep Angeal.  "What do you want?" Genesis growled.  
  
"We found Cloud," Zack blurted out.    
  
Judging from the surprised looks on the couple's faces, they had been unaware that the blonde SOLDIER Third Class had been missing to start with.  It was going to be a long night.                       
  
~XOX~  
Sephiroth carried Cloud straight through the master bedroom and into the en suite.  He set Cloud down to stand, turned the shower on and began to efficiently strip the both of them.  He was somewhat surprised that his lover didn’t start sputtering and blushing but then again the blonde looked to be beyond exhausted.  
  
Cloud though couldn’t bring himself to care.  He was tired and in pain and after five years of being a human experiment, he had next to no modesty left.  The blonde supposed that he might have been nervous or blushed if he was in a better state simply because it was Sephiroth but not at this time.  Now he was just grateful for the chance to get clean with warm water.   
  
Once they were both naked, Sephiroth guided Cloud under the warm water.  A soft sigh escaped from the blonde as his body began to unwind.  Quietly, Sephiroth took the sponge, lathered it with soap and started to gently wash his lover’s body.  Blood and dirt were washed down the drain giving Sephiroth his first clear look at the younger man’s body.  In a normal situation, he would be reacting to the sight of his lover’s naked body but not this time.   
  
Cloud had always been on the lean side but now he just looked thin.  He had defined muscles but being left on his own, so soon after his first Mako shower, with only a few standard army rations had obviously taken its toll.  Aside from that, Cloud’s body was littered with big and small bruises in various stages of healing and then there were the cuts and gashes that had required stitches.  All in all, Sephiroth had never felt such a lack of sexual desire towards the blonde than he did in that moment.   
  
Occasionally, Cloud winced as he touched a sensitive spot but Sephiroth was taking care to be as gentle as possible. While they were in the shower, Sephiroth decided to wash Cloud’s hair as well.  The blonde all but purred when his scalp was massaged.  In fact, despite his injuries, Cloud appeared to be behaving like a touched starved cat more than anything else and it puzzled the General.  More and more questions were being added to his mental list but now was not the time. By now Cloud was swaying on his feet and struggling to keep his eyes open.   
  
The blonde didn’t protest when Sephiroth carried him out of the shower and sat him on the edge of the tub as he towel dried the two of them.  Cloud seemed to actually doze off several times before Sephiroth picked him up and carried him to the large bed in the master bedroom.  Gently, he lay the blonde down and pulled the covers over him.   
  
Sephiroth took a walk through the apartment, ensuring all the doors were locked and switching off the lights.  Once he was done, he went back to the bedroom and climbed into bed behind Cloud.  Almost immediately, the younger man rolled over in his sleep and cuddled closer to Sephiroth.  The silver haired man kissed him on the forehead, closed his eyes and also drifted off into sleep.  They were going to need the rest for the next day.   
  
~XOX~  
  
Genesis blinked in confusion at Zack’s announcement while Angeal sighed, “You’d better come in and explain Zack.”  
  
Zack smiled sheepishly but followed the pair into the living room.   
  
“Now, what do you mean you found Cloud? What happened to him in the first place?”Genesis demanded once he and Angeal were seated on their usual couch.   
  
Zack sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before he started.  “I’m not sure when the two of you got back but Seph and I only got back late this afternoon.  We were surprised to find that Cloud wasn’t waiting for us.  Seph was about to go hunt him down when Commander Hayes contacted us.  All the new SOLDIER Third Classes had returned from their survival excursion except one – Cloud.  It turns out that they abandoned him the very first day of the exercise so they couldn’t even tell us where to start looking for him.  I haven’t seen Sephiroth that angry in… in well ever.  I thought he was going to kill those new SOLDIERs on the spot when they personally told him how they had left Cloud.  We were about to leave to go looking for him when two patrolmen came and told us that Cloud had returned and was being taken to the medical centre.”  Zack finally paused to breath before continuing.   
  
“It was not pretty.  Cloud was covered in dirt and blood with his clothing torn.  He was screaming at the medical staff to not touch him.  I have never seen Cloud like that.  Seph managed to get him to calm down enough so that he could be seen to and stitched up but he refused to stay overnight.  Seph then took him home with him.”  
  
“That at least explains why you have a bloody patch on your clothing,” Angeal murmured.  
  
Zack looked down and noticed the bloody patch on his shirt.  “Huh.  Must have happened when I was helping Seph get Cloud out of medical.”  
  
“Do we know what happened to Cloud?” Genesis asked seriously.  He’d grown fond of the blonde and would not tolerate anyone or anything being a threat to him.   
  
Zack shook his head.  “Cloud was too out of it and Seph said to leave it to more.  Spiky needed to sleep more than anything else.  But…”  
  
“But what Zack?” his mentor queried.  
  
“What I don’t understand is why when Spiky was abandoned, he didn’t return.  Why did he stay out there for the whole month by himself?  And what happened to him in that time?”  
  
“Puppy, you know how Cloud is.  He would have felt like returning would be admitting failure.  He worked so hard to get into SOLDIER and to return on his first exercise would have not been an option for him.  As for what happened to him, we’re going to have to wait for Cloud to tell us.”  
  
“I know but it’s hard, Angeal.  A part of me just wants to go down and beat those guys that left him there.  I think that they are the same lot that have been bullying him but this is going way too far.  He could have died left on his own like that,” Zack wailed.  
  
Genesis smirked.  “We may not have been able to prove that they were bullying Cloud without him saying something but they will not get away with this.  They abandoned a teammate the first chance they got and then tried to cover it up.  This will have serious repercussions for all of them.”   
  
~XOX~  
  
Cloud was usually such a peaceful sleeper so when he first started fidgeting and muttering under his breath, Sephiroth began to wake up.  Cloud quickly became agitated and started thrashing around and moan like he was in pain.    
  
Sephiroth gathered the blonde in his arms to try to contain the flailing limbs and shook Cloud.  But his lover didn't wake.  Instead it appeared as though his nightmare got progressively worse.    
  
And then Cloud screamed.  
  
It was a bloodcurdling scream that sent chills right down to the bone.  It was full of agony and loss.  Sephiroth never expected to ever hear such a sound coming from his lover.  He'd been worried before about what had happened to Cloud but now he was terrified to know what had caused the blonde to sound like that.  
  
 _Masamune impaled him with one smooth stroke.  What hurt far more than the blade that had run him through was the one the wielded it.  The Sephiroth staring back at him was not his lover.  This man's eyes were dead.  It was like his Sephiroth had died and someone had taken his place._  
  
 _"This one here... intriguing... most intriguing.  He'll make a fine test subject."_  
  
 _The feeling of a thousand needles piercing every inch of his skin over and over again.  No matter how many times he was submerged in Mako, it never got any better.  It was still as painful as the first time._  
  
 _"Cloud... Cloud... you can't give in to him.  Hang on.  I'll get us out of here."_  
  
 _"I'm most intrigued by your liver function Specimen C.  Let's take a look shall we?"_  
  
 _The feeling of a scalpel carving him up and then being stitched up only to have it start all over again._  
  
 _"Don't touch me.  Leave me alone.  Don't touch me!"_  
  
 _"Cloud... come on Spiky.  We're out of here."_  
  
 _The sound of shots being fired over and over again echo through the cold night._  
  
 _"For the... both of us... You're gonna live... You'll be my living legacy"_  
  
Cloud woke with a strangled gasp nearly breaking Sephiroth's nose with his sudden movements.  His chest was heaving and his body was covered in a fine layer of sweat.  
  
"You with me yet, Cloud?" Sephiroth murmured softly in his ear.  
  
Just like he had done in the medical centre, Cloud didn't speak but merely turned and buried his head in Sephiroth's shoulder.  He burst out sobbing - his emotions still raw from his string of nightmares.  
  
Sephiroth felt utterly helpless.  The only thing he could do was hold his lover tightly while he cried and gently card his fingers through devilished blonde hair.  He softly whispered all the things that he'd wished someone would say to him in comfort after every time Hojo used him as a lab rat.   
  
It was the first time for Cloud that he'd woken from his nightmares to find someone there to give him comfort.  For it to be Sephiroth made it all the more meaningful.  He was grateful that he wasn't asked any questions.  In the state that he was in, he might just accidentally blurt out the whole truth and that wasn't something that either one of them were ready for anytime soon.    
  
The pair lay in silence providing comfort and eventually they drifted off to sleep.  Luckily, Cloud's sleep was not disturbed by nightmares for the rest of the night.             
  
~XOX~  
Sephiroth left early the next morning leaving Cloud to sleep.  The doctor had said that the blonde was to rest for the next week and that was exactly what he was going to do.  He left a note for Cloud saying as much and quietly left the apartment.  
  
The General met with Lazard in his office.  The news of what had happened with a group of Third Class SOLDIERs had already reached the director.  He also knew that the young man in question happened to be the General's lover.  He was curious to see how Sephiroth was going to play it.  
  
"Those young men that abandoned their teammate - I want them out," Sephiroth cut straight to the point.    
  
Lazard couldn't help provoking him a little bit.  "What?  No good morning? I'm fine, how are you?  I'm hurt Sephiroth."  
  
"Lazard," Sephiroth growled in irritation.  
  
The director held his hands up in mock surrender.  "Fine.  Fine.  Straight to business this morning it is.  What exactly do you want me to do with them?"  
  
"Dishonourable discharge," came the immediate response.  I want them out altogether.  They deliberately abandoned one of their own.  That is not the kind of person that I want in my army."    
  
Lazard didn't even give a token protest at Sephiroth referring to it as his army.  Everyone knew that while on paper things might be different, in reality the people followed Sephiroth and his Generals.    
  
"Okay but how are you going to handle objections and accusations of favouritism on account of Cloud Strife being your lover?" he asked curiously.  
  
Sephiroth graced him with a sadistic smile.  "If I was reacting to the situation as his lover and not his commanding officer, you would spend the next few months trying to get the blood out of the carpets and off the walls and ceiling," Sephiroth informed him as though calming stating facts about the weather.  The General shrugged.  "Besides there is a precedent for this type of situation that also resulted in dishonourable discharge."  
  
"I wouldn't waste company resources on a cleaning crew.  We'd merely demolish the building and build a new one.  And it will help that there is already a precedent.  There will be no need to involve young Cloud then."


	4. First Impressions Are The Most Lasting - Queer As Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: First Impressions Are The Most Lasting  
> Summary: Brian is on the hunt for a new nanny until he finds the perfect one. Justin starts his new job as Gus Kinney's nanny. He slowly learns to adjust to his new living arrangements and to having such an attractive boss.  
> Series: Nanny Extrodinaire   
> Pairings/Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor, Gus Kinney, Cynthia Oakley  
> Warning: language  
> Word Count: 2 870

"Justin Taylor?"  
  
The young blonde took a deep breath and slowly stood up to face the woman conducting the interviews.  
  
"I'm Cynthia Oakley, Mr Kinney's personal assistant. I'll be conducting your initial interview this morning," the blonde woman informed him.  
  
Justin shook Cynthia's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"If you'll follow me into my office, we can get started," Cynthia said leading him into her private office.  
  
All in all, Justin felt like the interview had gone well. Ms Oakley had asked if he'd be willing to wait to meet Mr Kinney and considering how badly he needed the job and the fact that he had nowhere to be, he agreed immediately.  
  
It was another two hours before Ms Oakley came to collect him from the waiting area she had left him in. He'd been provided with refreshments and a snack while he'd passed the time idly sketching.  
  
"Mr Kinney is ready to see you now Mr Taylor," Cynthia informed him, "If you'd follow me to his office."  
  
Justin followed her curiously. Mr Kinney had had the interviews conducted at his work - an advertising firm that he owned. She stopped him outside a very large office. "Wait here one moment please."  
  
Cynthia walked into Brian's office and closed the door. While most of the office walls were solid glass, they were mostly sound proof unless one raised their voice. Her boss was seated at his desk pouring over a pile of paperwork. He looked up when he heard her entering. "Well, how'd it go? Did you send many of them home crying to mommy?"  
  
The blonde woman just smirked. She'd worked for Brian for years. She was well used to his particular brand of humour.  
  
"You should be pleased to learn that only one candidate survived. I really do think he will be as perfect as you're going to get as a nanny for Gus."  
  
Brian had to admit that he was a little shocked at the number and somewhat relieved to have been spared the initial interviews. "Only one? Well then, I really must meet this paragon of virtue. What's her name?"  
  
"His name is Justin Taylor and I'll send him right in."  
  
Cynthia stepped back out the office but held the door open. "Go right in."  
  
The blonde took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the office.  
  
And there was Brian Kinney himself.  
  
Even though the man was sitting, Justin could tell he was tall - over six feet. The dark grey business suit looked as if it was tailor made to his measurement and who knew - maybe it had. He was wearing a wine red shirt underneath but the tie was missing and the first two buttons were undone.  
  
His hair was a dark brown and was styled to perfection. Justin doubted that there would be a hair out of place. His chestnut eyes looked tired but didn't do a thing to make the man look any less intimidating.  
  
"Sit please." Mr Kinney indicated one of the chair in front of his desk.  
  
The brunette's gaze swept over him. From somebody else, Justin might have mistaking the look for an appreciative one but not with Mr Kinney. His gaze was assessing. Studying. Taking stock. He wasn't rude or disrespectful but he was definitely being evaluated.  
  
"You're younger than what I would have preferred," he said bluntly having given the blonde's file on his desk a quick look over - he was only twenty.  
  
Justin blinked at him and felt disappointment well up inside him. This had been his last hope. "Younger...?"  
  
"This is a live-in position and as such will be very time consuming. Most young people tend to want to find themselves, party and fuck around."  
  
"You'll find I'm not like most people my age," Justin murmured softly.  
  
The agency covered many of the major questions and concerns such as checking references and doing criminal checks. This agency actually did nationwide criminal check which was one of the reasons that he had gone with them. There were still a few things that he would need to address.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
The look on his face confirmed Brian's initial assessment. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"What?" Justin was shocked and scared.  
  
"I don't care who you fuck as long as it's not in my house or around my kid. For the record, I'm gay." Brian had always been of the school of thought that straightforward and blunt was the way to go.  
  
"How old are you then?"  
  
Brian was happy to see a little bit of spark in the younger man. He would eat him alive if he'd remained timid.  
  
"Thirty-two. I'll be thirty-three in six months"  
  
"I'm sorry, I di-"  
  
"Don't apologise. The point of this interview is to determine if you'll be a good fit - from both of our perspectives. You have just as much right to ask questions."  
  
"What exactly are you looking for then Mr Kinney?"  
  
"Brian. I'm not that old yet. The last nanny I hired left without a word. It greatly upset Gus and his routine especially seeing as she didn't say goodbye. I'm looking for someone who will genuinely like and care for my son. It's important to get some stability so I'm looking for someone long term. If you're only interested in the next few months, it's not going to work."  
  
Justin shook his head. "Long term sounds wonderful and stable. I love children and have no problem making your son a priority in my life."  
  
"Good. From what I've seen of your file, you haven't worked as a nanny prior to this. Do you have any child care experience?"  
  
"I've watched over my sister, Molly, as well as a neighbour's child many time." Justin bit his lip in indecision but decided to lay his cards on the table. "I did a two year course on business management but it's not what I wanted to do. I was going to apply to art school. My father was not accepting of the decision. On top of that, he found out that I am gay so he threw my out of the house. I may be under qualified for the position but everybody has to start somewhere and I do love children."  
  
While Brian would have preferred to hire an experienced nanny, the blonde was correct. Everybody did have to start somewhere and there was just something so earnest about the blonde. If they'd met elsewhere, Brian would have taken the blonde home to his bed in a heartbeat but he tried to stay away from getting involved with those in his employ. And that was what Justin was going to be.  
  
"What would the dress code be?" the blonde queried.  
  
"I'm not expecting formality, both in how you address me and the clothes that you wear. There's no uniform. Blue jeans and a T-shirt are perfectly fine as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Thank you. That does make life easier."  
  
"Do you have a driver's license?"  
  
"Yes but I don't have a car. Why?"  
  
"It will be your job to drive Gus to school every day and then home again. He's in a private play school group. There's also the times you might take him out or need to run to the shop. There isn't a bus that goes out to the house so I'll give you the keys to one of the cars."  
  
Justin blinked but didn't comment on the mention of multiple vehicles. "And my other duties?"  
  
"I have a cleaning service that comes by three times a week so that won't be necessary. You will need to make meals for yourself and Gus. My hours are not always predictable. You'll have the hours that Gus is at school off but you'll need to be available in the evenings, holidays and most weekends."  
  
"So it's pretty much a twenty four seven job?"  
  
"Pretty much but you will be compensated."  
  
Justin almost chocked when Brian mentioned his salary. It was far more than he'd been hoping for. That along with having to pay no rent, a car, being added to Brian's cell phone plan and a card to pay for all the groceries and the blonde was sure he had to be dreaming but..  
  
"Brian if you don't mind. Before we go any further, could I meet Gus? It doesn't help that we sort out everything and then Gus can't stand me."  
  
"He's a bright, cheerful child. I don't see how he could not like you but that is a good idea. How's this afternoon?"  
  
Justin nodded slowly. "That's alright."  
  
"Good. Bring your belongings and you can move in immediately if that suits you. Here's the address and the fare for the cab," Brian said offering Justin a piece of paper and some money.  
  
  
  
Justin returned to the apartment that he was currently crashing at. Daphne had been his best friend since kindergarten and when his father had thrown him out, she'd rolled out her couch and told him to stay as long as necessary.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Daphne was waiting to pounce on him the instant that he walked in the front door.  
  
"I think... I got it," Justin responded faintly still unable to believe that he might actually have a long term, permanent position.  
  
Daphne reached out and hugged him tightly. "I'm happy for you," she murmured softly. She knew all too well how difficult things had been for the blonde recently. She also knew that he didn't want to depend on others even if it was her.  
  
"I know that I'm basically a glorified babysitter and maybe even a housekeeper on the side but it's the first job that's mine and the salary as well as the benefits are more than generous."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are now a fulltime childcare provider. It's an important job. You are going to be trusted with the most valuable thing in someone's life."  
  
Justin nodded slowly, carefully considering what his friend had said. "You're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Now, when do you start?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Doesn't give us much time but it's doable."  
  
"What's doable?"  
  
"Getting you ready."  
  
  
  
Glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand one more time and checking that he had the correct address, Justin Taylor took a deep breath before walking forward, dragging a black wheelie suitcase behind him. Before him stood a double story manor-house with a lot of open land, dotted with trees all around. Reaching the front gate, the blonde glanced around for the bell, finding it almost covered by the ivy. Shifting the paper in his hand, Justin reached out and rang the buzzer.  
  
A voice came from the intercom, “Who is it?”  
  
“Justin Taylor.”  
  
A buzz and click were his response. Slowly, he pulled the gate open and took a step forward; the gate shutting behind him with a resounding click as if to say that there was no going back now. Brian had changed out of his business suit and was wearing casual clothes. His black jeans were riding low on his hips with a wine-red polar neck. A small boy was perched on his hip. That had to be Gus with his dad’s brown hair and adorable face. The man’s eyebrow rose as if to ask what the problem was.  
  
Justin was immediately jerked back to reality. The gorgeous man was now his boss, Brian Kinney. Unbeknownst to Justin, Brian had been doing some looking of his own. The blonde had an angelic face with blue eyes that seemed to have lost their sparkle.  
  
“Well, come on inside,” Brian invited, waving his hand towards the inside of the house.  
  
When Justin turned to get his bag, he unintentionally gave Brian a good view of his round, bubble butt. A little shocked at his thoughts about an employee, Brian spun around and walked into the living room with the blonde trailing behind him.  
  
Justin found himself glancing around with curiosity. There were several photos of Brian and Gus, some with Gus and two women, a blonde and red head, presumably his mothers although the photos looked to have been taken a long time ago. There were also photos of several other people.  
  
The living room was warm with a touch of elegance. It was done in beiges and browns.  
  
“Have a seat,” Brian interrupted Justin’s thoughts motioning towards a sofa while sitting opposite the indicated sofa. Gus wriggled down from Brian’s lap and raced across to Justin pulling himself up onto the other sofa and finally onto Justin’s lap. Looking down at the grinning face turned towards him, Justin smiled for the first time in months.  
  
“I see you two will get along just fine.”  
  
Startled Justin looked up at Brian still smiling.  
  
“Yes, I think we will.”  
  
“Alright, so do you have any questions before we show you around?”  
  
Too many Justin thought to himself but none were really relevant to his job so instead he answered, “Not right now.”  
  
Brian nodded his head as he stood up. Gus clambered down and tugged Justin’s hand as they started their tour with the downstairs.  
  
“This is the kitchen. If there is anything missing or that runs out just get it when you go shopping. I’ll give you the household credit card later.”  
  
The kitchen was huge. The counters were marble and it was state of the art. He would have so much fun in here. There were two guest bedrooms, a dining room, an office, a guest bathroom, T.V. room as well as a sunroom. Justin fell in love with the sunroom. It would have been the perfect place to have a studio to paint. With one last longing look at the room, Justin followed Brian and Gus up the stairs.  
  
There was another guest bathroom and an office upstairs.  
  
“There are four guest rooms upstairs for you to chose from, Justin.”  
  
Gus suddenly started tugging Justin further down the passage to another room with Brian sauntering along behind.  
  
“This is my room. It’s great isn’t it? Daddy had it done specially for me.”  
  
The walls were painted a soft green. There was a single bed with a forest green duvet and pillows. There were some shelves against one of the walls with a couple of photos and books. Various toys were scattered throughout the room. There was also a large window with a backless sofa below by the one wall opposite the bed.  
  
“I love it, Gus.”  
  
Justin received a big smile from his almost five year old charge.  
  
“You have four rooms to choose from, Justin. Daddy said so. They’re all so nice,” Gus chattered on as he led the blonde out of his room and back into the hallway.  
  
"And this one is the best!" Gus announced as he flung open the door opposite his. "It's across the hall from mine and right next to Daddy's, so you will be close by if you have a nightmare and need to get into Daddy’s bed and snuggle. He knows lots of ways to scare off monsters too."  
  
Justin felt his face heat as his mind went straight into the gutter. Brian looked at him with a smirk gracing his lips. The younger man instantly looked down at his feet as his face heated even more before cautiously peering up at his employer through his eyelashes.  
  
Their eyes locked and held. Chemistry built until sparks almost flew but Gus’s impatient shout broke the spell.  
  
“Which one are you taking, Justin?”  
  
Brian smirked at him challengingly, “Yeah, Justin. Which room will you be taking?”  
  
Justin looked at Brian in defiance and answered Gus but his eyes never strayed from the brunette’s.  
  
“I’ll take the best one, the one next to your dad.”  
  
Brian's eyebrow rose at the blonde's acceptance of his challenge. "Well alright then. I think we'll leave you to get unpacked and settled in."  
  
"Thank you," Justin murmured before walking into what was now going to be his room dragging his suitcase with him. He began unpacking his few possessions onto the bed. The room was decorated in assorted pale blues with the bed in a darker shade. The blonde smiled slightly. It was a vast improvement over sleeping on his best friend's sofa.  
  
Taking his time, he packed his clothes away and pulled out two photo frames from the bottom of his bag along with some of his art supplies.  
  
Justin set the photos down on the little table next to the bed and took a step back to survey them.  
  
One of the photos was of him and Daphne. It had been taken at their prom. They had gone together as best friends since neither of them had had a love interest. They were grinning at the camera, dressed in all their finery.  
  
The other picture was of Justin and Molly, his sister. Their mom had taken it in the backyard at Molly’s last birthday party. He missed her even though she annoyed him occasionally. Now, he didn't know if he'd ever see her again. It would be years before Molly was eighteen and by then Craig may have poisoned her against her older brother.


	5. No Surrender - Kuroko no Basuke 黒子のバスケ

**Title:** No Surrender  
  
 **Summary:** Even though it had been his choice to leave, Tetsuya Kuroko finds himself missing the rest of the Generation of Miracles members like he was missing several pieces of himself, especially one person in particular.    
  
One by one each of the young men come online as powerful Sentinels.  They are all confused as to why Kuroko seems to be the only one to keep them in line despite being a weak latent.  That is until the first time that Seijūrō Akashi and Tetsuya Kuroko come face to face since Kuroko's disappearing act.  
  
In the wake of their brutal emergence and bonding, Akashi and Kuroko will need to come to terms with being a perfect match and find peace in order to support themselves and their Pride.  With bonds that had been shattered months before they'd been online, can they really heal the damage done or will this be the thing that brings the Generation of Miracles to their knees?     
  
**Pairings/ Characters:** Seijūrō Akashi/Tetsuya Kuroko, Ryōta Kise/ Yukio Kasamatsu, Daiki Aomine/Satsuki Momoi,  Shintarō Midorima/Takao Kazunari, Atsushi Murasakibara/Tatsuya Himuro, Taiga Kagami  
 **Genre:** Slash | Sentinel Fusion   
**Warnings:** language, angst, underage (16)  
  
 **Word Count:** 2 037  
  
  
 **Excerpt 1**  
  
 _The Teik_ _ō_ _Middle School basketball club - an incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins.  Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the Generation of Miracles.   The only Latents to ever qualify and play on a Sentinel and Guide basketball team.  However, there was a strange rumour concerning the Generation of Miracles.  Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies:  A phantom sixth man._  
  
  
~XOX~  
  
Kuroko frowned as he took a closer look at Kise.  There was something off with the blonde.  He'd noticed it during their practice game but it was becoming more and more obvious that something was wrong with him.  They might have not have been teammates any longer but Kuroko still worried for his former team.    
  
"Kagami, could you give coach my excuses?  I'm gonna go with Kise.  We've got a lot to catch up on," Kuroko asked his teammate quietly while moving to stand beside Kise.    
  
"What? He just kidnapped you and now you want to go with him?" Kagami was outraged.  He'd thought that after their little game against those bullies the blonde would leave then he and Kuroko would head back together.  
  
"I didn't kidnap him.  He was completely willing," Kise almost snarled.  
  
"Kise," Kuroko murmured softly, laying a hand on the blonde's arm.  The blonde calmed as Kuroko turned to his teammate.  "Kagami, I'll see you at school on Monday."  
  
He didn't give Kagami the chance to say anything else.  Keeping his hand on Kise's arm, he turned the Kaijō player and led him in the direction of his house.  The walk was silent which told Kuroko more than anything that something was up with Kise.    
  
Watching the blonde as they walked and entered his house, Kuroko began to strongly suspect the cause.  Silently, the bluenette sat down on the sofa while Kise began to prowl around the living room.  "How many of your sense are online?" he asked softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your senses... how many and how strongly are they online?" Kuroko repeated.  
  
Kise stopped and frowned at the other teen as the question actually registered.  "Oh.  I hadn't even... huh."  
  
Kuroko fought the urge to face palm.  Only Ryōta Kise could manage to not notice that he was coming online.  "I can smell that you had a vanilla shake and a grilled cheese, probably for lunch.  Two, maybe three streets down there is a baby crying."  
  
"You're definitely coming online then," Kuroko muttered.  
  
Kise flung himself at Kuroko and squeezed him.  "You'll stay with me won't you Kurokocchi?"  
  
Kuroko put some breathing space between them before replying.  "You would do better to go to the Centre."  
  
"But I don't wanna, I wanna stay here with Kurokocchi," Kise whined.    
  
Kuroko gave in to the urge to sigh.    
  
"Please Kurokocchi?"  
  
"Alright but if it gets too bad we're going to the Centre. No arguments.  Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
Kise pouted.  "No but now I'm hungry."  
  
Kuroko shrugged the blonde off and walked to the kitchen.  It wouldn't be the first time that he used the kitchen to feed the blond and knowing Kise it wouldn't be the last time either.  "Come on. You can help me cook."  
  
Kise trailed behind his former teammate.  In short order the pair had made Kare Raisu and settled down to eat.    
  
"How are you finding Kaijō?"  
  
"It's different not having everyone around all the time."  Kise took a bite of his food and froze as the tastes exploded across his tongue.    
  
Kuroko looked up at the blonde and could have cursed.  "Kise... Kise..."  He moved closer, placing a hand on Kise's arm.  Remembering something that he had read, the bluenette pushed Kise's sleeve up and touched his skin this time.  "Kise... Ryōta."  
  
The blonde began to stir much to the other's relief.  "That's it Ryōta."  
  
The Kaijō player blinked several times before being able to focus on Kuroko.  "What happened?"  
  
"It appears that your taste came online."  
  
"You called me Ryōta."  The blonde beamed.  "No take backs now.  I knew you could help me through this."  
  
Kuroko gave up on trying to make the blonde see sense.  He knew from years of experience that it would prove futile.  "Alright then.  That 's three down and two to go."  
  
Kise grinned.  "Good thing we're got the weekend them."  
  
Kuroko barely resisted sighing again.  It was going to be a long weekend.  
  
The next morning Kuroko discovered that Ryōta's sense of touch had come online during the night.  Luckily the blonde already had a Sentinel friendly house.  All of the Generation of Miracles were Latents and when Akashi took over as their Captain, he had ordered that all of them switch to Sentinel friendly products whether cleaning products, clothing or toiletries both in deference to their Sentinel and Guide teammates and also because the redhead believed in preparing for every situation should one of them come online.  
  
What Kuroko found unusual was how much of an easy time Kise was apparently having coming online but dismissed the thought.  Obviously Kise just wasn't that powerful then and didn't need specialised help.  
  
Curled up on the sofa together that afternoon watching a movie, Kise suddenly spoke softly.  "Thank you Tetsu."  
  
"For what?" the bluenette asked confused.   
  
Kise looked down, shamefaced.  "For not turning your back on me like we did to you.  For keeping your promise and bringing me back down to Earth.  Inspiring my love of basketball again."  
  
Kuroko patted him on the arm.  "All I want for you is to be happy.  None of you were happy with the ways things became last year.  Nobody would listen or admit it though and I had to do something.  It hurt to watch you all change and do nothing."  
  
Kise grimaced.  "Well you've got me back and I promise I'll help you deal with the others in any way that I can.  We were a family and I want our family back."  It earned him a soft smile in response.  
  
"Thanks Ryōta."  
  
It was around dinner time that Kise's sight came online and Kuroko was hit by an idea.  "I think I know why you're not struggling with your senses so much."  
  
Kise looked up from his food and gave his friend his undivided attention.   
  
"Your ability in basketball is to take any move that you see, copy it and then make it your own in a way that works for you.  I think that your body has been copying all of the Sentinels that you've been around over the years and is automatically copying the coping strategies that you've seen other Sentinels use."  
  
The blond nodded thoughtfully.  "I did also read every book I could get my hands on when I found out that I was Latent."  
  
"That would also have definitely helped."  
  
"It's also because you're here Tetsu," Ryōta told him softly and seriously.  "I don't know how to explain it especially since you're not a Guide but all of my instincts are screaming at me that you can help ground me until I find my Guide."  
  
The bluenette didn't know how to respond to that.  It had hurt when he'd realised that all of the Generation of Miracles were strong Latents and he was the only one that as so weak he wouldn't come online amongst them especially since it had meant that nothing could ever coming from getting involved with _him_.  It was better to just stay away from such thoughts all together.    
  
Something though had been niggling at the back of his mind and while Kise was in the shower it became a full blown idea.    
  
Quietly he picked up the blond's cell and searched through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.  He dialled the number on his own phone and then replaced Ryōta's.  Checking that the blond was still in the shower and hadn't zoned, the bluenette quickly stepped outside.    
  
The phone rang three times before it was answered.  _"Hello.  Who is this?"_  
  
"Kasamatsu, this is Kuroko.  I'm Kise's friend from Seirin."  
  
 _"Ah yes.  Is there something that I can help you with?"_  
  
Kuroko took a deep breath and then plunged right in.  "You're an online Guide correct?"  
  
Kasamatsu took a moment before slowly replying, _"Yes."_  
  
"I thought that as his Captain, you should know that Kise came online as a Sentinel."  
  
Kasamatsu sucked in a harsh breath.  He hadn't wanted to admit it but he'd come to care for the sometimes annoying blond.  He'd felt a pull towards the younger teen but hadn't said anything about it.  _"I'm on my way,"_ he stated and then hung up.  
  
Kuroko didn't even try to protest since it was exactly what he had been aiming for in the first place.  The teen slipped back inside with a small smile on his face.  If his gut feeling was correct, then Ryōta's move to Kaijō was the best thing he could ever have done.  
  
The blond in question paused in the middle of towel drying his hair when he saw the look on his friend's face.  "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
All he received in reply was a little shake of his head and a "For me to know and you to find out.  Soon."

  
  
**Excerpt 2**  
  
Midorima didn't know why but since he had woken up, he'd had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He had obviously not been successful in hiding it from Takao since his Guide kept sneaking concerned looks at him every minute or so.    
  
Now that he thought about it though, the others were also sneaking such looks at their Sentinels.  Kaijō, Shūtoku, Tōō and Yōsen were all sitting together to watching the match between Rakuzan and Seirin.  Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara were all sitting together with each of their Guides beside them in the front row.  The teams had both come out onto the court for the match.  The moment Akashi turned from his Rakuzan team and took a step in the direction of Kuroko, a gut instinct took hold and Midorima was up, out of his seat and running down the corridor to get onto the court along with the other three.    
  
~XOX~  
  
Sensing someone's attention on him, Kuroko turned to face the Rakuzan team and noticed Akashi slowly making his way forward.  The bluenette took a step away from his team and made his way to meet his former Captain halfway.  
  
It was only when they stopped in front of each other that Kuroko realised that Kagami had followed him.    
  
"We're going to beat you.  Just wait and see," he boasted loudly, completely unaware of the mounting tension before him.    
  
The only acknowledgment Akashi made of his presence was a split second once over before his attention resettled firmly on Kuroko.  
  
The bluenette was grateful that he gave no outward reaction to how Akashi's presence was affecting him. It didn't stop his traitorous heart from still skipping a beat and then beating twice its normal speed though.    
  
"Tetsuya."  
  
"Akashi."  
  
Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara skidded onto the court with their Guides and other teammates a step behind just in time to hear Akashi speak.  
  
"I find myself having missed you, Tetsuya."  His voice was soft but strong.  The Captain lifted his hand to place it on the side of Kuroko's neck and it was as if Midorima saw it all in slow motion.  Instinct had him hurtling forwards already knowing that he would be too slow with Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine a step behind him.  
  
Skin met skin and the world exploded.    
  
For Kuroko and Akashi, the world exploded into a kaleidoscope of colours, sensations, scents and sounds, drowning them in their intensity.  Neither could breath or focus on anything except each other.  
  
Just as suddenly as it started, everything stopped and then the world went black.   
  
For everyone else, the world exploded in an outburst of raw power that most had never even come close to ever sensing.  It drove those on the court to their knees and even those sitting in the stands slid out of their seats and to the ground


	6. It Started Out As A Feeling - Narnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: It Started Out As A Feeling
> 
> Pairings/ Characters: Peter Pevensie/Caspian, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Henry Pevensie/Helen Pevensie  
> Genre: AU | Slash   
> Warnings: reference to mpreg, language, angst, major character death
> 
> Author’s Notes: This will form part of my soulmate universe

The back of Peter's head would have slammed into the stone wall if not for one of Caspian's hands cradling his head as his tongue ran along the blonde's bottom lip.  Peter could not help the moan that escaped at the feeling.  Caspian's other hand was clutching at his waist holding him close and yet it wasn't close enough.  The blonde was holding onto the back of Caspian's tunic tightly, not yet ready to let go.  The dark haired King's tongue was darting in and out of his mouth in a pale imitation of sex.   It was not what Peter had expected for his first kiss.  It was so much more and quiet honestly a lot rougher and dirtier than he'd imagined.  When it finally became necessary to breath, the pair reluctantly pulled away from each other.    
  
As he looked at Caspian, Peter noticed red on the other's lip.  Gently he reached up and with his thumb wiped it away.  "You reopened your lip kissing me," he murmured softly.   
  
Caspian darted forward and kissed Peter softly before stepping away completely.   
  
Without saying a word, they both knew that Peter was leaving and it broke their hearts having just found each other.    
  
"Come, we should go," Peter whispered holding out his hand for the other King to take.  Together the pair walked to address the Telmarines.  
  
Everything after that was a blur for Peter.  The only thing that he could clearly recall was grabbing Caspian at the last moment and kissing him before walking through the portal and arriving back on the train platform closely followed by his siblings.  
  
Edmund and Susan held onto his arms on either side of him, guiding him onto the train and into an empty compartment that Lucy had found.  
  
"Oh Peter why didn't you say anything?" Edmund muttered softly not really expecting an answer anytime soon from his brother.    
  
Peter sat and stared blankly out the window at the passing sights.  His mind was unusually blank but for the last look he had gotten at Caspian's face.  A sudden burning sensation on his wrist drew the blonde back to reality.  His _left_ wrist he realised with a feeling of horror.  
  
The High King yanked his school uniform sleeve up and looked down at his now exposed wrist.  Peter's breath caught in his throat and he very nearly burst into tears in that moment.    
  
On his left wrist in stark black now sat a soul mate mark.  It looked almost like a tribal tattoo with his and Caspian's names intertwined together.  
  
For most people, receiving a soul mate mark - especially for a person that you have feelings for - would be a cause to celebrate.  For Peter, not so much.  His soul mate was in a place that he wasn't certain he would be able to return to.  But then again, surely if the fates had seen fit to bind them together then that meant that they would be returning to Narnia and he would see Caspian again?   
  
Peter's siblings stared at the mark in silence.  There were no words of comfort that they could provide him with.  Nothing that they could say.  By silent agreement, they decide that until such time as they returned to Narnia and Caspian, they would not mention Peter's soul mate unless he initiated the conversation.  
  
Edmund made a mental note to corner their parents and speak to them about it before one of them said a word to the blonde.  
  
The three younger siblings passed the time speaking softly amongst themselves while Peter stared blankly out the window.  He felt numb.  A part of him was overjoyed that out of everyone in the world his mate was Caspian but the rest of him railed at the unfairness of the world.  Why did he have to find his soul mate only to be separated before they knew what they could be to each other?  Maybe if they'd slept together, completed the bond he would have been allowed to stay.  Now he was going to spend the rest of his life alone.  Aslan had told both him and Susan that it was to be their last time in Narnia.  The thought that he would have been better off not knowing didn't even cross his mind.  No matter how much it hurt to know that he was separated from his soul mate, he didn't regret that he knew it was Caspian.  
  
Peter was thankful that his siblings weren't pressing him to discuss it.  If he spoke out loud about Caspian, he just knew that he was going to break down crying.    
  
~XOX~  
  
Henry Pevensie had returned home from the war nearly a month before, although it definitely didn't feel like the home that he had left behind.  His wife was the one who had changed the least.  Helen Pevensie was still the kind, level headed woman that he had married all those years ago.  It was his children that had changed so much.  All four of them spoke and behaved as though they were adults in children's bodies.  Overall they had little use and obedience for authority figures.  A person had to earn the right to their respect.  A lot of the time, Henry got the feeling that his children were merely humouring the adults in their lives when they did what was asked of them.    
  
The same could not be said with the interactions between the four of them.  They didn't bicker over silly things like other children their age.  Yes, they had disagreements and spirited discussions but they were still respectful, never out of hand and it ended immediately when Peter got involved.    
  
Lucy wasn't a little girl who wanted her mother anymore.  These day she ran to Peter first, her other siblings second and her parents were a distant third.    
  
Susan was almost grown but on those occasions that she needed advice, it was Peter she went to.  
  
Edmund may have been a boy still but he carried himself like a young man.    
  
Peter was one of the biggest changes.  He was mature beyond his years.  He, like his siblings, more often than not spoke formally instead of using the slang teenagers used.  He was a pillar of strength and a shoulder to cry on for his siblings.  Underneath though, sometimes Henry could sense or see a flash of repressed fury and hurt.    
  
Someone or something had caused a massive change within his children especially Peter.   
  
He along with Helen were still adjusting to the fact that they no longer filled parental roles, that it all seemed to have fallen upon Peter's shoulders.  This was not the outcome he had intended when he'd asked Peter to look after the family when he'd left for war.    
  
Despite his misgivings, Henry Pevensie was not prepared for the sombre atmosphere that surrounded his children when they returned home from school.  They were silent as they walked in the front door.  Henry noticed that Lucy, Edmund and Susan kept giving Peter worried looks.  He couldn't say that he blamed them.    
  
The young blonde man looked about ready to keel over.  
  
"Peter..." Henry started forward only to be blocked by Lucy.   Edmund and Susan had each taken one of Peter's arms and were guiding him up the stairs to his and Edmund's room.  
  
"Lucy, what happened to your brother?" he demanded of his youngest.  
  
"Peter's having a bad day.  It's best to leave him alone right now," she explained with a no nonsense tone.  
  
"What happened to cause it?"  
  
Lucy pursed her lips and considered what to say as she studied her father.  There was no way that they could hide the soul mate mark on Peter's left wrist forever.  It would probably be better if she at least explained some things now than to leave it to Peter when a question caught him off guard.  "You love mum right?"  
  
Henry blinked at the turn the conversation had taken but replied regardless.  "Of course.  We're soul mates.  Fate wouldn't have made us mates if we wouldn't fall in love with each other."  
  
Lucy sighed.  She looked wise beyond her years in that moment.  "Peter met his soul mate," Lucy announced gravely as her mother came out of the kitchen to stand beside her husband.    
  
Whereas in most cases the meeting of one's soul mate would be cause for celebration, Lucy's parents understood that that was not the case with Peter.    
  
"What's her name?" Helen asked softly.  
  
Lucy looked reluctant to answer.  "His name is Caspian.  Peter is never going to get to see him again until he dies.  He is going to have bad days where he struggles to accept never seeing Caspian again."  Lucy didn't tell them why Peter and Caspian could never be together.  She left it to them to draw their own conclusions.    
  
Henry and Helen assumed that the boy had been killed in the war.    
  
"Were they happy?" Henry asked quietly.    
  
"They were only together a short time but they were good for each other," Lucy gave them a sad little smile.  "Honestly, I think Peter regrets not completely bonding with Caspian, that he could have the ability to follow him and stay with him or at the very least that he might be pregnant so that he wouldn't have to be alone."  
  
There was a creek from the stairs behind them before the Pevensie parents could say more.  
  
"Did you get him to lie down?" Lucy asked Edmund and Susan worriedly.  
  
"Yes, after a bit of coaxing," Edmund replied scrubbing a hand over his face.  "Have you told them?" he asked indicating their parents.  
  
Lucy nodded.  "I figured it best that I say something now than for them to say the wrong thing to Peter.  He doesn't need more suffering if we can prevent it."  
  
"Alright.  Thanks Lu.  I'm going to go back up and sit with him."  
  
"You do know that he is not going to appreciate being babysat?" Susan pointed out.  
  
"That is why I shall be catching up on my reading," Edmund replied wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
As Edmund turned to leave, Lucy stopped him with a hand on his arm.  "Let us know if he needs anything.  You know he probably won't ask."   
  
"Of course, Lu," her brother reassured her before heading back upstairs. 


	7. The Little Lab of Horrors - Eureka/Stargate SG-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Little Lab of Horrors  
> Summary: Nathan Stark discovered an illegal experiment being conducted in Eureka that changed his life forever and led him to a life he hadn't even known he wanted.  
> Pairings/ Characters: pre- Nathan Stark/Jack Carter, Jack O'Neill, Callister, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'C, Dr Frasier  
> Warnings: human/child experimentation (vague)  
> Word Count: 1 458

“What the hell?” Nathan Stark wondered out loud as he frowned at what the screen was telling him. According to the records, his DNA profile had been accessed several times over the last few months but he hadn’t been notified nor was it listed for which experiment it had been used. The only detail there was was which offsite lab was conducting the experiment and that it was being conducted by Dr Hong. Nathan hated the man and the thought of the other scientist experimenting with his DNA in any way did not sit will with him.  
  
After some internal debate, he decided to see exactly what Dr Hong was cooking up in the offsite lab.  
  
As he drove, Nathan evaluated the direction his life was going – as he often found himself doing lately. He and Allison had been divorced nearly a year and seeing her around Global as well as town was not helping him to move on.  
  
Now that he really considered it, besides his lab there was nothing holding him to Eureka anymore. And to be completely honest with himself, he could get a new lab anywhere in the world with a couple of phone calls. Maybe it was time to look at making a new, fresh start somewhere else with no memories.  
  
Nathan put the thought on the back burner as he pulled up at the lab  
  
“Dr Hong?” Nathan called out. “Dr Hong?” He received no answer to his call not to the knocking on the door. Nathan shrugged and decided to use the opportunity to take a look around. Walking into the main lab, the scientist spotted the computer mainframe to his left. It would probably be his best bet to finding records of whatever experiments were being conducted. Getting into the mainframe was a joke and soon Nathan was pulling up the relevant files. He opened the ones dated about a year ago when the experiments first started. Two pages in; and Nathan felt the first stirrings of dread. Stark finished the first report and hastily moved onto the next. Nathan read through the reports quickly with mounting horror.  
  
There in black and white were pages upon pages of detailed reports about Dr Hong’s illegal human cloning experimentation. But the doctor hadn’t just been trying to create clones… No, he had been trying to create enhanced children. Children with heightened senses, extremely high IQ and superhuman reflexes. Gene-splicing and even incorporating some animalistic traits were all documented experiments.  
  
It was horrifying to read how Dr Hong had used various DNA combinations and then used some form of nanos to speed the child’s growth. They were then put through rigorous testing before each one of the children’s bodies had given out from strain. There were even notes on attempts to imprint knowledge on a genetic level so that the child would have all the knowledge upon birth.  
  
Nathan took several deep breaths to keep from throwing up. He dreaded opening the last files since he had a sinking feeling that it would contain notes on the child created from his DNA. Taking a deep, fortifying breath Nathan opened the file and cursed. This was one of the few times that he genuinely hated being right Stated plain as day right before him were detailed reports on how Dr Hong had used one Dr Nathan Stark and an unnamed male source, combining the DNA to create a little boy. Nathan was so horrified that he didn’t even feel the slightest but impressed that Dr Hong had managed to combine two male donors to create the child.  
  
When he finally came to the end of the reports, Nathan was beyond furious. Nowhere did it mention what had become of his son. He considered the little boy to be his son, his own flesh and blood.  
  
Nathan shoved away from the computer terminal, picked a door at random and stalked into one of the side labs. He immediately wished that he hadn’t though. There were freezer units lining the walls with containers of dead foetuses in jars. Nathan once again felt the urge to be sick, though he managed to ruthlessly suppress it.  
  
He backed out and cautiously entered the next lab. This one appeared to be where the children were experimented on. A little whimper drew his attention to a bed on his right and once again Nathan was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Strapped to the bed was a little boy with dirty blond hair that looked to be about six or seven years ld. One look at his eyes and Nathan knew. This was his son. They both had identical eyes right down to the exact same shade. The little boy whimpered again causing Nathan to spring into action. He ran across the room, stepped over the face down body of Dr Hong that he had just noticed and quickly untied the little boy.  
  
Upon being released he immediately curled into a little ball as though to protect himself from the outside world.  
  
“Shhh…”Nathan crooned, shedding his jacket and draping it over the little trembling body. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe now. I won’t let anybody hurt you.”  
  
The little boy looked up with tear filled eyes that appeared to be evaluating Nathan’s worth before the scientist suddenly found a little body flying towards him.  
  
Stark immediately closed his arms around the boy and wrapped his jacket tightly around him. "Shh Callister. It's okay now." The name came to his lips spur of the moment.  
  
Holding onto Callister's trembling body, Nathan realised that he was in over his head. There was no way that he could deal with or hide all of this by himself. He was loath to admit it but he needed help, especially if he wanted to keep Callister.  
  
Holding onto Callister with one hand, Nathan pulled out his cell, found his contact and dialled. The phone rang three times before a man answered.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Jack, it's Nathan Stark."  
  
"Nathan, how you doing buddy? Discovered all the secrets of the universe yet?"  
  
"No, not yet but I need your help."  
  
Jack O'Neill straightened up in his office chair. He knew Nathan Stark and the man didn't ask for help unless thing were really going FUBAR.  
  
"Of course, Nathan. Tell me what you need."  
  
Nathan took a deep breath. "I just found out that I have a son. There is this scientist, a Dr. Hong, that's been conducting illegal experiments..."  
  
O'Neill listened, his fury and horror mounting the more Nathan continued speaking. Human experimenting, especially on children, was a major no for him. The entire situation sounded too similar to the experiments with the girl that the NID had tried to create with the goauld genetic memories and that had ended in a clusterfuck.  
  
"I'm keeping Callister. The DOD will have to pry him from my cold, dead body before I let anyone take him. I just don't know how to deal with this whole thing."  
  
Nathan sounded like he was truly at the end of his rope. Jack could completely emphasise with the scientist. The horrible thing was that after the whole NID incident a procedure had been drawn up specifically for situations of human experimentation. It was a procedure Jack had hoped never to have to implement.  
  
"I'll take care of everything Nathan. Just stay at the site and hold onto Callister. I'm coming down personally with a team and we'll deal with it.  
  
One last thing. You said that there were some type of nanites in his system. Are they still active?"  
  
Nathan frowned. He hadn't even considered the nanite problem yet. "As far as I'm aware they are."  
  
Jack nodded to himself. He'd thought as much. "Alright. I'll sort out a solution for that as well."  
  
Stark was curious to know how Jack could solve it but decided against asking. "Okay. When can I expect you?"  
  
"No more than two hours if you're not in any immediate danger."  
  
"We'll manage two hours. Thanks Jack."  
  
"Of course. See you in two hours."  
  
Jack had barely hung up the phone before he was barking orders to his PA. "Get me Major Davis, General Hammond, SG 1, SG 4 as well as the team trained for procedure Phobetor. And get someone to call Thor."  
  
Carmen could tell that something somewhere had gone utterly hell. "Yes sir," she responded before beginning to contact all the relevant personal.  
  
Jack pinched the bridge of hsi nose. This entire situation was going to be one great headache. There was one more person that needed to be informed though.  
  
Picking up the phone, Jack pressed one and waited. When it was picked up, Jack began. "Mr President, there's been a situation in Eureka sir...


End file.
